The Epic Battle: Exodus
by The Arbiter
Summary: NOW FINISHED. And so wraps up an interesting tale of Smashers journeying the galaxies in search for an epic adventure. So why do you need to hear what I have to say about it? Aww come on... I got teasers for my next fic...
1. Embark on a Journey

He had been a rookie upstart in The Arena, a prodigious competition to find out which fighter on a designated planet was the strongest. Eight warriors had been brought together by fighting a vicious tyrant bent on destroying the planet. But today, they had been battling each other to see who's the best. The fight was fierce, but in the end, only one could emerge victorious. As a victor was crowned, the others left the ring. Link was one of these warriors who failed to become the champion, but someone was waiting backstage for him. Maybe this person could cheer him up. Link walked into the locker room and got his stuff. He noticed the person waiting for him.  
  
Link: Falcon, what are you doing here?  
  
Captain Falcon: I saw your match, man. I feel for ya.  
  
Link: You feel for me? Why?  
  
Falcon: You're the strongest out of the other fighters in that battle royal. You would've been the champion if you weren't gang attacked.  
  
Link: I probably would be the champion, but I don't really care.  
  
Falcon: You don't? I thought that was your reason for fighting here?  
  
Link: This may sound strange, but while I was fighting, I recapped on Akuma. He was the current champion, and I remembered the kind of publicity he got. That's overwhelming, and I decided that's not what I want.  
  
Pikachu walked into the locker room.  
  
Pikachu: So that's why you gave up. I was wondering why it was so easy to beat you, even with a group assault.  
  
Link: So you lost, eh? That makes Shadow the new champion?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, but I don't really mind. We're already the top warriors on Earth. We would've never achieved this kind of power back in the N Universe.  
  
Falcon: We all left there to find a challenge. I remember that day. We crammed all the Smashers in the Great Fox, and in a couple hours, we were at Earth.  
  
Link: I remember that day. Wait, I just got a kick-ass idea! We came to this universe to find a challenge, right? We've only milked Earth for what it's worth. What about the rest of the universe?  
  
Falcon: Interesting, but will Mr. Nagisaki let you guys leave?  
  
Pikachu: Yeah. Most of the other fighters in this universe are on one of The Arena's home planets.  
  
Link: And how many are there?  
  
Pikachu: The last time I checked, the planets that host The Arena are Frieza, Jurai, Eternia, and Coven.   
  
(A/N: I decided to call the home planet of the Covenant planet Coven. If it has a different name, just tell me.)  
  
Link: Lets go home and get ready for our journey.  
  
Falcon: But will anyone come with us? Afterall, none of us know how to pilot the Great Fox. I know how to pilot aircrafts, but not one as complex as the Great Fox.  
  
Link: Oh yeah, I forgot. Hopefully someone that can pilot will accompany us.  
  
Link and Pikachu flew to Earth's Mushroom Kingdom, and Falcon followed in his Blue Falcon. After awhile, they arrived. The three sook out the Smashers and assembled them in the main hall.  
  
Ness: Aww man, what do you want now? It's not time to destroy another evil tyrant, is it?  
  
Ganondorf: If this isn't as important as porn, then I'm outta here!  
  
Mewtwo: Someone please start talking so I can get my mind off of Ganondorf's disgustingness.  
  
Pikachu: Alright then. Once upon a time, a group of fighters called the Smash Bros. left the N Universe to find a challenge in this universe. We came across the planet Earth, where we established ourselves. We've fought some of this planet's top fighters and I believe it's time to move on.  
  
Kirby: Now hold on! Some of us haven't fought in The Arena just yet! And you guys are ready to leave?   
  
Link: Kirby, you're a star warrior. What ever happened to your sense of adventure?  
  
Kirby: (sarcastically) I put it in my closet!  
  
Link: Man, what crawled up your ass and died!  
  
Kirby: IT DIDN'T DIE!  
  
Yoshi: Holy... crap.  
  
Falcon: Well, since bickering like little children is getting us nowhere, I'm just gonna say this once and for all. Anyone who wants to come on a journey to find a challenge step up!  
  
Pikachu: Whoa, since when did you become so inspirational?  
  
Falcon: Something that I picked up when I thought of the plan to defeat Sigma.  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, that was a good one. Anyways, I'm coming. If I have to spend another moment with this sick bastard Ganondorf, I'm gonna rip his fucking head off!  
  
Ganondorf: Aww you don't like me? But what about all those tender moments we had together?  
  
Mewtwo: Tender moments... GOD! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK FUCK!  
  
Fox: So you're going on a universal exodus? Since you guys need a lift throughout the whole adventure, I'll lend you a hand.  
  
Falco: I might as well come, too. I haven't been in a decent fight for awhile. Whether it be man to man or a dogfight, I need an adrenaline rush.   
  
Samus: I'm a bounty hunter, so I've traveled across many planets. I can navigate and stuff.  
  
Pikachu: Anybody else?  
  
The rest of the Smashers remained still. Link, Pikachu, and Falcon looked at the Smashers who volunteered. Even with only four volunteers, they decided they had enough to take the trip. The Smashers that were soon to embark on a journey packed their belongings and headed towards the Great Fox. After saying their goodbyes, the entrance ramp to the Great Fox retracted and sealed shut. The seven Smashers took their seats, and Fox and Falco initiated launch sequence. Samus and Falco gave them a hand.  
  
Fox: Generators running at optimum efficiency.  
  
Falcon: Engines are green.  
  
Samus: Life-support enabled and running perfectly.  
  
Falco: Heat sink and shock absorbers are go.  
  
Fox: Prepare for lift-off!  
  
The Great Fox lifted up from off the ground and in moments, reached light-speed and left the Earth's atmosphere in a flash. The journey had begun. The Smashers embarked on an exodus that contained unexpected surprises at every turn. Were they up to it? Find out... 


	2. Troublesome Ship

The Great Fox lifted up from off the ground and in moments, reached light-speed and left the Earth's atmosphere in a flash. It took about 15 seconds to get out of the Earth's atmosphere; so much pressure was put on the seven adventuring Smashers. But when the Smashers got into space, they were relieved of much of it.  
  
Fox: Alright then, enabling gravity and auto-pilot. Hey Pikachu, you know the coordinates to these planets?  
  
Pikachu: I have the booklet that contains coordinates for each active planet involved in Arena-based activity.  
  
Fox: Good, then let's have a look at that.  
  
Pikachu handed Fox the booklet. Fox examined it carefully, then logged in the coordinates for the host planets of The Arena.   
  
Fox: Now Auto-Pilot should know where we're going.  
  
Falco: Still, it says here the closest planet is Jurai. At this rate, it would take us about two to three days to get there.   
  
Link: And check this out. Planet Jurai has heavy security operating around it. We have to go through an advanced security system before we are allowed into Jurai territory. If any of our stuff is illegal on their planet, they could confiscate it.  
  
Falcon: Uh oh... who knows if we're even getting there. We're having engine trouble.  
  
Samus: You're kidding me!  
  
Falcon: Does this look like I'm kidding! The engine broke down!  
  
Mewtwo: Probably from not having been used since we arrived at Earth. That was quite a long time ago. This is bad. If we can't fix this engine, we'll be stranded in the emptiness of space.  
  
Link: Damn, who knows how to fix an engine this complex?  
  
Mewtwo: I'll see what I can do. But I'm gonna need some assistance.  
  
Pikachu: As long as it's nothing too complex, I'll give you a hand.   
  
Mewtwo: Alright then, let's go!  
  
Mewtwo and Pikachu walked out of the bridge.   
  
Samus: So, uh... what are we gonna do?  
  
Link: Um... I have no idea.  
  
Fox: Well, there's always music. I just picked up a new one. The music's cool, but I'm not diggin' the title of the CD.  
  
Falco: What's the title.  
  
Fox: Who the hell would want to call this "The Epic Battle soundtrack"?  
  
Samus: God, the name's horrible! Send it to hell!  
  
Falcon: Whoever came up with that title should be kicked in the nuts.  
  
Mewtwo and Pikachu went to the engine room.  
  
Pikachu: So, you know what the problem is?  
  
Mewtwo: For the last time, no!  
  
Pikachu: What about now?  
  
Mewtwo: NO! But let's go find out.  
  
The two pokémon checked out the generators, the thrusters, and anything else in regard to the engines. They came across something caught inside the generator discs.  
  
Pikachu: So what do you suppose it is?  
  
Mewtwo: It looks like a chunk of one of the generator discs. You see, these discs are spun at very high speeds, over 10,000 spins per second. That's how the generator gets the power to energize the entire ship and power the engines. This ship also has a back-up generator that doesn't spin that fast, but has the power to run electricity and keep life-support enabled.  
  
Pikachu: But, how does this work?  
  
Mewtwo: The generator discs each spin in opposite directions. The first spins clockwise, the second goes counter-clockwise, and the rest alternate between them. They're spun at high speeds and generate friction. That friction is converted into energy which powers the ship.  
  
Pikachu: Then let's take this chipped piece out. It seems to be keeping these discs from rotating.  
  
Pikachu reached for the chipped piece, as he began to pull it out, the discs began to rotate again. Somehow, as Pikachu pulled out the chipped piece, he got attached to one of the discs due to the friction being generated. Pikachu was being spun around at over 10,000 spins per second. Mewtwo shut off the generator, and the discs came to a stop.  
  
Mewtwo: That was cool. Hey, are you alright?  
  
Pikachu: @_@. I just... wanna shit... out my mouth...  
  
Mewtwo: You mean "throw up"?  
  
Pikachu: ...Whatever...  
  
Pikachu blacked out. Mewtwo restarted the generators, and the ship began to move again. Then he grabbed Pikachu by the arm and dragged him back to the bridge. They entered to the song "Inhale" by Stone Sour.  
  
Fox: ...and she said something about sucking cocks. I could only hope she meant mine.  
  
Link: And this was just some chick you never even seen before?  
  
Fox: Yeah. I could've scored. (sigh)  
  
Mewtwo dropped the unconscious Pikachu.  
  
Mewtwo: I heard everything... Anyways, we got the generator working again. Uh, what's this song called?  
  
Fox: It's called "Inhale" by Stone Sour. It's off The Epic Battle soundtrack.  
  
Mewtwo: The name of the soundtrack... I could take a dump and use that for toilet paper.   
  
Falco: Fuck it. As long as it has good music, I don't care.  
  
The Smashers continued to listen to their crappily-titled CD. Suddenly, there was a loud clang.  
  
Mewtwo: Another chipped piece? And I just fixed the damn thing! Well, actually Pikachu did, but it was pretty cool watching him get stuck to a disc and spun around fast.  
  
Link: He really got stuck to it! I wanted to see that. I should've ca...  
  
Samus: Shhh! Listen.  
  
The loud clang was followed by softer clangs. They seemed oddly rhythmic, though.  
  
Falcon: So, what does it all mean?  
  
Samus: The clangs follow a particular rhythm. Guys, I don't think that it's a ship problem?  
  
Tension was rising. What was going on that nobody could put their finger on? Stay tuned and find out... 


	3. Duel in Outer Space

The Smashers continued to listen to their crappily-titled CD. Suddenly, there was a loud clang. The loud clang was followed by softer clangs. They seemed oddly rhythmic, though. However, the Smashers were determined to find out what the problem was.  
  
Link: So, what do you guys think those clangs are?  
  
Falcon: No idea, but like Samus said, they have a bizarre rhythm.  
  
The Smashers paced around trying to figure out what that noise was. An idea suddenly struck Fox.  
  
Fox: I think I got it! Guys, my footsteps match the pace of these clangs.  
  
Falcon: So what you're saying is someone is outside our ship walking around?  
  
Link: There's no way that could be right. Space is an empty void, so barely anyone comes in contact with another ship! Besides, it's kinda hard to exist in space if you can't breathe.  
  
Samus: Oh, so astronauts can't exist, then? They use life support systems to keep them alive in the emptiness of space. Maybe this person or thing uses the same.  
  
Falco: However, there are some forms of life that can breathe in space. But why would anyone just jump on our ship?  
  
Mewtwo: These questions need to be answered now! Someone has to go out there and find out what the hell is going on!  
  
Fox: The only person that could do such a thing is... Samus.  
  
Samus: Why me?  
  
Fox: I can't send anyone out with an Arwing. Projectiles can seriously damage the Great Fox! And you're the only one of us that has a suit that can protect you from suffocation. And none of us can cram into that thing.  
  
Mewtwo: Face it, you're too fat, Fox.  
  
Fox: Look who's talking, Freakazoid! You were spawned out of a test tube! You got inversed kneecaps and a tube that sticks to your head and neck! And you wanna talk about MY imperfections!  
  
Samus: SHUT UP! I'll go. Geez, what the hell is wrong with you weirdoes?  
  
Samus stormed out of the Great Fox and scanned outside for anything unusual. In an instant, something flashed by Samus and appeared behind her. She wore a red neo-ninjitsu outfit and had pink hair with blue eyes. Samus turned her attention to this woman.  
  
???: So, this mother ship has a warrior aboard. I'll kill you and take this ship over.  
  
Samus: So you're out here causing all the noise. What makes you think that we're gonna just give this ship up to you. It's not like I'm gonna lose to a local space pirate.  
  
???: I'm not just any old space pirate. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kasume. My skills as a space pirate surpass those of the legendary Ryoko, the demon caller!  
  
Samus: You expect me to care? And you think Ryoko is a legend? Two of my friends on this ship fight in The Arena Earth! They were both in the recent Galactic Cup and mopped the floor with everybody that came their path! I spar with them, and I don't think you can live up to my power!  
  
Kasume: Just because your friends are part of The Arena Earth doesn't mean you will beat me. Surrender your ship to me, or I will take it by force!  
  
Samus: One, this ship isn't mine. Two, if you're strong then come and get me, because if you're not, then don't waste my time!  
  
The space pirate, Kasume, was enraged by Samus's remarks. She disappeared and reappeared behind Samus. She gave Samus a hard boot from behind. Samus twisted herself around and shot a couple rockets at Kasume. The pirate dodged all but one, and as she was struck, Samus grabbed her with her grappling hook and dragged her close. Samus charged up her cannon and fired a charged blast at point blank range. The blast carried Kasume all the way to the ship's thrusters. She got up and attacked Samus with quick punches, but her quick reflexes gave her the ability to dodge each punch.  
  
Samus: And this was the power you said you would use to take over this ship? Get real, sweetie!  
  
Kasume: You're stronger than I thought, but there's more to me than meets the eye!  
  
Kasume jumped upwards and Samus chased her. Kasume fired a barrage of blasts with just a flap of her arms. Samus rolled up into a ball and used her Screw Attack. After several hits, Kasume was juggled up higher. Samus then charged up a stronger blast and fired at Kasume. The blast connected, and Kasume was launched into the emptiness of space.  
  
Samus: That wasn't much of a fight. I was expecting more out of her since she surpassed Ryoko's strength. Well, space is empty and cold, so she should blend right in.  
  
Samus re-entered the space craft.  
  
Samus: Alright, boys. Problem solved! Woo hah!  
  
Link: So, what happened out there?  
  
Samus: Nothing to fear. It was just a wannabe space pirate who couldn't stand up to my power.  
  
Fox: Space crafts in this area have been receiving warnings concerning space pirates in this area.   
  
Samus: I guess they're all trying to live up to Ryoko.  
  
Pikachu: Ryoko? The demon caller? They say her reputation is incredible, but I never got the chance to fight her since she always stayed at a ranking range of like, 30 to 40.  
  
Falco: They say that Ryoko is the greatest space pirate who ever lived in this universe.  
  
Fox: How do you know that?  
  
Falco: I've been checking out the planet Jurai for quite awhile. You wouldn't believe the kinds of fighters that fight here!  
  
Link: I guess we should get ready for them. That's probably gonna be our next stop.  
  
Falco: Duh! Why do you think I'm checking out the competition on Jurai first?!   
  
Mewtwo: Relax. Since we should arrive at Jurai any day now, we should focus our minds on fighting them, not each other.  
  
Falcon: He has a point. It's time to make preparations.   
  
Samus: Check it out, there's a docking station here! I bet they have a restaurant. Even though that space pirate wasn't that strong, I'm still kinda hungry.  
  
Mewtwo: We all are. Full speed ahead!  
  
Link: Shut up. You're not captain of this ship!  
  
The Great Fox flew towards the docking station. The Smashers planned to rest there, but in space, who knows what could happen. So stay tuned...  
  
A/N: Alright, my loyal readers. It's time to get involved. I want you to create a fighter. Include a visual description (What your fighter looks like), fighting techniques (Include a description of your moves, and no cheap techniques), alignment (is your fighter good, evil, or neutral), and a short bio on your fighter. Who knows, they might be a part of this story. But there's only one way to find out. Keep reading! 


	4. Assassin

The Great Fox flew towards the docking station. The ship was stopped by a couple security guards. The Smashers got out of the Great Fox and confronted him.  
  
Guard: Your ship is about to enter Jurai territory. It must be searched for any illegal material before it may pass. I need to know the name of this ship.  
  
Fox: It's called the Great Fox. And if you wreck my ship in any way, I'll...  
  
Link: Shut up. The guy's only doing his job.  
  
Guard: We will announce when your ship has finished the scanning process. Until that time, please enjoy yourselves.  
  
As the Smashers walked off, a mysterious person was watching from the shadows. His focus was fixed on Samus.  
  
???: She will not live to hear that announcement...  
  
The Smashers walked into the resting area. There was a lounge to their right and a cafeteria to their left. The Smashers were hungry from their travels, so they went to the cafeteria. They picked up large sums of food and went to the lounge, where they proceeded to eat like there's no tomorrow.  
  
Falcon: I don't know what it is about space that makes me so hungry.  
  
Link: Gee, I don't know. It must have something to do with the fact we haven't eaten in one whole day!  
  
Falcon: Oh yeah...  
  
Falco: Doosh...  
  
Samus: I'll be right back. I gotta tap a kidney.  
  
Mewtwo: We can now tell she's been around us too long.  
  
Pikachu: Heh, yeah.  
  
Samus was on her way to the bathroom. She *ahem* did her business and was on her way back. However, she confronted a person in a black chozo suit. The person towered over Samus in height by at least a foot. His right arm had an arm cannon and two blades.  
  
Samus: Uh... is there something you want?  
  
???: There is one thing... YOU DEAD!  
  
The fighter punched at Samus. She jumped the fist and it crashed into the ground, causing a huge aftershock that quaked the entire docking station. Samus jumped behind him, but he booted her in the back. The hit caused Samus to fly back pretty far. She flew into Link.  
  
Link: Uh... I think we should just be friends.  
  
Samus: I don't want you! Some dude's trying to kill me!  
  
The warrior walked over to the Smashers' table. Link sprung out of his seat.  
  
Link: Alright, I don't know who you are, but nobody just attacks my friends and gets away with it!  
  
???: Well, if your friend hadn't nearly killed mine, I wouldn't be bothering you. My name is Tier, and my friend Kasume tells me that she was beaten by a woman in your party.  
  
Mewtwo: Your friend wanted to take over our ship. What else were we gonna do!  
  
Tier: Simple, just hand it over. But now with Kasume bedridden, she asked me to kill you. Anyone that stands in my way will die as well!  
  
Link: You expect me to back down so you can slaughter one of my friends? Forget it!  
  
Link leapt over his table and punched Tier, but Tier caught the fist and slammed him through the table. Tier tried to slash Link, but Link drew his sword and countered. Link pushed Tier back and got up. He fired an energy blast, but watched in astonishment as Tier's armor absorbed the blast.  
  
Link: Wait, that ain't right...  
  
Tier: Are you so used to fighting amateurs that you can't expect the unexpected? And you're one of Earth's top fighters? Give me a break!  
  
Link: How do you know that!  
  
Tier: We space pirates monitor this entire universe. Some space pirates seek out objects in this universe that have monetary value and take it for themselves. However, the long arm of the law would interfere many times. That's why I was created. Hybrids usually have enhanced capabilities, so I was created to take care of anyone who got in the way of any pirate's business. My help isn't needed to defeat the weaklings that make up the Galaxy Police, but it is my job to take care of any pesky bounty hunters out to get us. Bounty hunters such as your friend, Samus Aran!  
  
Link: I'm surprised you know so much about us, Tier! Now, get to know my fist better!  
  
Link punched Tier hard. He attacked Tier with quick punches, but when he tried to go for a kick, Tier caught Link's foot and threw him aside like a rag doll. Link was backed up to a tempered glass wall that had outer space on the other side. In a split-second, Tier drilled Link through the glass. Air was cut off to Link, and he began to suffocate. When everything began to go dark for Link, a Shadow Ball knocked Tier off the breathless Link. Link jolted back inside and gasped for air. Mewtwo walked up to Link and covered the broken glass wall with a psychic veil. He then turned his attention to Tier.  
  
Tier: So your friends are also fighters. It's just more blood to spill all over this docking station!  
  
Mewtwo: I've seen you fight. You like to get up close and personal. But just try to spill my blood. I guarantee that I will spill yours instead!  
  
Tier charged towards Mewtwo. As Tier was about to hit Mewtwo, he used Disable to stop Tier in his tracks. One swipe of his tail and Tier was thrown back. Tier recovered and fired his arm cannon. Mewtwo defended himself with his Mirror Coat. Tier's blast was reflected back at him, exploding on contact. Tier was launched into the ship room. Mewtwo and Link followed. Tier got up.  
  
Tier: (thinking) That Mewtwo is no ordinary fighter. His physical power is not that incredible, but his psychic power is awesome. It's not often I have to slay a psychic.  
  
The battle between Tier and the Smashers, Link and Mewtwo, was just beginning. What other incredible power does Tier possess? Stay tuned... 


	5. Battle on the Docking Station

A mysterious assassin has attacked Samus. Being a true friend, Link intervened. He and the space pirate, Tier, got into a battle of epic proportions. When Tier was about to kill Link, Mewtwo interfered and managed to get the best of the assassin. Now, their battle continues in the shuttle bay.  
  
Tier charged towards Mewtwo and Link. Link stepped in and drew his sword. Their blades struck each other with incredible impact. Tier swung his blade arm and Link slashed with his sword. Link lunged towards Tier, but he sidestepped and kneed Link in the stomach. He gave him an uppercut and sent Link upwards. As he charged after him, Mewtwo teleported up and unleashed a huge amount of dark energy, sending Tier into a nearby ship. Tier retaliated by tackling Mewtwo through a pillar. Part of the docking bay collapsed due to the pillar's destruction, and Tier and Mewtwo were buried underneath nearly a ton of rubble. Link started to power up.  
  
Link: Get up, Tier! I know you're still alive under the rubble! I'm not as gullible as your previous victims!  
  
In a flash, Tier exploded out of the rubble and charged towards Link. Link fired his Tri-force Light, but Tier caught the blast and reflected it back at Link with increased power. Link was fried by his own attack, and his body dropped right by the Great Fox. As Link got up dazed, Tier rushed towards him and attacked with a barrage of fast punches. Tier then power punched Link in the head, knocking him out.  
  
Tier: Well, I can't say this wasn't a challenge. But I also can't say you were a worthy opponent, either. You can't beat me, and none of your friends will keep me from destroying Samus and collecting my bounty.  
  
Mewtwo emerged from the rubble.  
  
Mewtwo: I'm not finished with you yet!  
  
Tier: Don't fool yourself into thinking you can beat me. I'm too much to handle for a mere pokémon.  
  
Mewtwo: I am everything but mere... I am your worst fear come to life!  
  
Mewtwo energized his body with dark energy. With an energized body, Mewtwo used a technique he never used in the past, the Super Psycho Crusher, one of Bison's attacks. Mewtwo charged towards Tier with enhanced capabilities. Not even the strength of the universe's deadliest assassin could stop the force of Mewtwo's Psycho Crusher, and Tier was launched into the darkness that is space. Mewtwo walked over to Link and helped him up.  
  
Mewtwo: Reminds me of the old days, where my power towered over yours.  
  
Link: Don't remind me, now. How did you do that?  
  
Mewtwo: It's a little technique I picked up from Bison. He energizes his body, and then he crashes into his opponent, dealing massive damage. I decided to make that technique my own.  
  
Link: Nice, but that guy's inhuman! I doubt your attack will keep him away from us for very long.  
  
Mewtwo: Are you afraid? Have you forgotten that your power increases after every fight! The next time Tier shows his head, you can beat him without my help.  
  
Link: I guess you're right.  
  
The rest of the Smashers met up with Link and Mewtwo.  
  
Pikachu: You guys alright?  
  
Link: We're fine. The pain will go away after awhile.  
  
Fox: Who was that guy?  
  
Mewtwo: He's an assassin by the name of Tier. He was hired by the space pirates to take out any strong bounty hunters that are trying to take their heads.  
  
Samus: So that's why he's after me.   
  
Mewtwo: I have a strong feeling that Tier never lost a fight until today.  
  
Link: He had incredible power. If his power increases, we could be dead the next time we cross paths.  
  
Falco: He won't be able to catch us if he can't find us.  
  
Samus: Then how did he find us before? It couldn't be coincidence because he was targetting me.  
  
Mewtwo: Hmmm... I wonder what that is.  
  
Mewtwo picked a small device off of Samus's armor. It was the shape of a pearl, but many times smaller than the tiniest ones. Mewtwo crushed it with his paw.  
  
Mewtwo: No worries anymore. I just destroyed some sort of unknown device. It must've been a radio transmitter.  
  
Falcon: So Samus was tagged? No wonder he located us so easily.  
  
Pikachu: If Samus got tagged, then we could all be tagged. I suggest we check ourselves out for anything unusual.  
  
Fox: That's the smartest thing I heard you say this whole trip.  
  
The Smashers scanned each other for tiny devices. Devices were only found on Link and Mewtwo. They were instantly destroyed. They seemed to have the Tier problem dealt with for the time being.  
  
Loud Speaker: Attention to the owners of the Great Fox. Scanning procedures have been successfully completed. You may now enter Jurai territory.  
  
Fox: Let's blow this joint!  
  
Falco: Joints are meant to be smoked, not blown!  
  
Fox slaps his forehead and sighs. The Smashers boarded the Great Fox and left the docking station. They were on their way to Jurai.  
  
[Scene change. The lair of the space pirates.]  
  
Tier teleported into a room.  
  
Tier: I'm... back.  
  
Kasume: Something tells me you couldn't defeat them.  
  
Tier: No. They were exceptionally skilled warriors. Two of them are very powerful.  
  
Kasume: I gave you specific instructions to kill Samus Aran! I'm not paying you to fail me!  
  
Tier: And I will! Just give me time, for my power will increase after that fight. I tagged their ship, and I'll get my revenge. It will just take a while longer than expected. Now, stop barking orders like I'm your pet. If you continue, I'll destroy you and take my business elsewhere.  
  
Whoa, Tier even intimidates some of his allies. Will the Smashers be able to defeat Tier the next time they cross paths? Stay tuned... 


	6. Training Day

The Great Fox was in deep space within Jurai's territory. The Smashers got themselves out of Tier's evil grip, and were on their way to Jurai to face the planet's strongest fighters. In a day, Link and Pikachu were to fight the top fighters in The Arena Jurai, but everyone was thinking about other things.  
  
Link: Tier...  
  
Falco: Still can't get that guy off your mind?  
  
Falcon: Who could get a deranged psychopath bent on killing you and your friends out of your mind?  
  
Link: If he lays a finger on any one of us, I will personally rip his arm off his body and shove it up his ass.  
  
Mewtwo: Um... eww. That's just nasty.  
  
Pikachu: Oh don't act like you're so pure, Mewtwo. You wanted to coat that checkpoint station with Tier's guts, too!  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, but I don't intend on shoving his body parts up his ass.  
  
Samus: Can we just think about something else? We're finally in Jurai territory!  
  
Fox: Yeah, but it'll be about a day until we get there. Jurai controls entire galaxies in this region.  
  
Falcon: Planet Jurai is that powerful?  
  
Fox: Yeah. Lots of planets are under Jurai's jurisdiction because it's so strong. If Earth were in the race to control galaxies, Jurai would probably surpass it. That's how much influence this planet has in the universe. And that's why Jurai is a choice planet to contain The Arena.  
  
Link: Their fighters better be that strong!  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, but we want to live up to their power. I think it's time we paid a visit to the gravity room. Link, Pikachu, follow me. Anyone else can come if they want. Just don't get in our way.  
  
Mewtwo lead Link and Pikachu to the gravity room. The other Smashers got some rest.   
  
Samus: So, it's just the four of us now. What are we gonna do?  
  
Falcon: I have no fucking idea.   
  
Fox: Well, I guess it's time to dig into the crest of crappily-titled CDs with cool music.  
  
Falco: You mean...  
  
Fox: Yes. The Epic Battle soundtrack.  
  
Falcon: We're not doing anything. You guys wanna try to think of a better name for the CD?  
  
Samus: Maybe you can stand to waste billions of brain cells doing such a stupid thing, but I can't. Just pop the CD in and put something cool on.  
  
Fox: Disturbed it is, then. "Believe" sound good to you guys?  
  
Falco: I don't care, just play the damn thing already. Or else I might actually do what Falcon proposed and think of better titles for this soundtrack.  
  
Falcon: God have mercy on your soul if you do such a thing.  
  
Fox played the crappily-titled CD. The Smashers connected to the sound and lost themselves in the music.  
  
Mewtwo lead Link and Pikachu into the gravity room. It was a big, round, white room with a red tile floor. On the wall was a computerized system.  
  
Mewtwo: You two haven't been in here before, so I'll give you a little tutorial. This here is the gravity control. Gravity can range anywhere from Earth's normal gravity, 1, to 500 times Earth's normal gravity, 500.   
  
Pikachu: Well, duh!  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up. You two are strong, but have no experience in the gravity room, so I'll start you off at 100 times Earth's gravity.  
  
Mewtwo punched in some keys and 100 appeared on the monitor built into the wall. He pushed a green button and in moments, the gravity was intensified a hundred times. Link and Pikachu dropped to their hands and knees, but soon got up. Mewtwo didn't fall down.  
  
Mewtwo: To return the gravity to normal, press the red button. Before I let you move on, you have to master movement in 100 times normal gravity. And guys, don't kill each other this time. I'm not The Arena, so I can't bring you back to life.  
  
Link: How can you not feel the effects of heavy gravity?  
  
Mewtwo: I have experience in here. That and I'm a psychic. I don't do many things physically, so I barely feel the effects. It's all mind over matter. Now get training! We arrive at Jurai in less than one day, so make some progress.  
  
Mewtwo walked out of the gravity room, leaving Link and Pikachu alone.   
  
Link: Brings back memories of our past duels, doesn't it?  
  
Pikachu: It's only a training session, but I'd love to beat you once more.  
  
Link and Pikachu charged towards each other as fast as they could in heavy gravity. Pikachu used his Quick Attack to get behind Link, but Link saw this and used his Spin Attack. Pikachu hopped onto Link's blade and crawled up his arm. He used a headbutt on Link, knocking him back a little bit. Pikachu attacked with a discharge of electricity, but Link jumped up and fired an energy blast at Pikachu. The blast hit Pikachu and he was sent into a wall. Pikachu recovered, and the two charged towards each other. They attacked with quick punches, but Link leg swept Pikachu, and Pikachu fell on the ground hard. While on the ground, Pikachu swept with his tail and Link crashed down as well. They sprang back up with all their might, getting a couple feet off the ground. They phased out, and as they moved around the gravity room with great speed, their power clashed every time they met. They struck each other hard, and both Link and Pikachu were shot into opposite ends of the room.  
  
[Scene change. Outside the gravity room by a window.]  
  
Mewtwo stared out the windows staring into space. Tier clouded his thoughts constantly. Out of all his opponents, Tier was easily the strongest.  
  
Mewtwo: Tier... I'm not finished with you yet. Not by a long shot...  
  
Link and Pikachu continued their training. Mewtwo stared into space thinking about Tier. The other Smashers relaxed to The Epic Battle soundtrack (Oh dear god, that name...). As the Great Fox continued on it's path to Jurai, what does the future hold for the Smashers? Stay tuned... 


	7. Arrival on Jurai

Link and Pikachu, after nearly a whole day of training in the gravity room, emerge from within it. Their strength had increased substantially. Tired from their training, they walked to the bridge.  
  
Falcon: (sarcastically) Oh my god, they're still alive.  
  
Link: Shut up.   
  
Fox: I think you guys will wanna know that we're gonna arrive in Jurai in about 10 minutes.  
  
Pikachu: Not that seeing Jurai isn't great, but I'd like to look at some food. That training made me hungry.  
  
Link: I bet I could stuff down more food than you.  
  
Pikachu: You're on!  
  
Link and Pikachu raced towards the ship's kitchen. Anime raindrops fall down the backs of the heads of the other Smashers.  
  
Samus: Thank god I already had breakfast. We might have to restock at Jurai.  
  
Fox: Or if you watch them eat, you can regurgitate the food you ate and then re-eat it.  
  
Falco: That's so... wrong. Fox, don't ever say that again.  
  
Ten minutes passed and the Great Fox entered Jurai's atmosphere. In moments, the ship landed on Jurai's surface. The Smashers walked out of their ship. Link and Pikachu followed with dumplings in their mouth and a chicken wing in their hands. They swallowed their dumplings, ate their chicken wing in one bite, then followed the other Smashers.  
  
Link: Whoa, at least we know where we have to go. The Arena is over in that direction.  
  
Fox: Yeah, I had the Great Fox lock onto this planet's location of greatest power.   
  
Mewtwo: Well, so what's our plan.   
  
Pikachu: I figure since we are kind of on a little tour, we find a strong opponent and fight him. Just one fight for each of us.   
  
Samus: We have to register for The Arena before we can fight. You and Link are the only two that are registered, and after what Falcon told us, I'm not sure I'm ready yet.  
  
Link: Falcon, you didn't tell them "everything", did you?  
  
Falcon: I plead the fifth.  
  
Link: ...... Oh fuck it. Let's just go.  
  
The Smashers entered The Arena HQ.  
  
Receptionist: Welcome to The Arena. How may I help you?  
  
Link: Yeah, we're from The Arena Earth, and we've come to Jurai looking for a challenge.  
  
Receptionist: Alright, I need your names so I can get your statistics.  
  
Link: My name is Link.  
  
Pikachu: Mine is Pikachu.  
  
Falcon: And we're their agents.  
  
Link: You so are not!   
  
Receptionist: Alright, I found the statistics for the two of you. Pikachu is second on Earth and Link is eighth.  
  
Pikachu: Boo yah! Who's kicking your ass in the ranks, biotch!  
  
Link: Yeah, but you weren't triple teamed by Akuma, X, and Goku, so shut the fuck up.  
  
Receptionist: But it says here, Link has a much higher power level than Pikachu.  
  
Link: Admit defeat, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: You're stronger than me, but have a lower rank? You must really suck! Well, not as good as your momma.  
  
Link: BOY I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS UNTIL IT CRAWLS OUT YOUR MOUTH! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY MOM!  
  
Receptionist: If I may get in your way for a second, the two of you are looking for a challenge?  
  
Link and Pikachu: Yes.  
  
Receptionist: Okay, I'll page Mr. Shinjuko and notify him of your presence. Please wait in the lobby.  
  
The Smashers waited in the lobby. After about five minutes, a man in wearing a green Juraian shirt with white arm extensions, two white ribbons going over his shoulders, white puffy pants, slick blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red strip on his cheek walked over to the Smashers.  
  
Mewtwo: That must be Mr. Shinjuko, the talent manager of The Arena Jurai.  
  
Samus: I was expecting him to look something like Mr. Nagisaki, but this guy's kinda cute.  
  
Shinjuko: So, which of the seven of you are Link and Pikachu?  
  
Link and Pikachu stand up. They approach Mr. Shinjuko.  
  
Pikachu: We came here looking for one good challenge before we continue our journey.  
  
Shinjuko: Very well, then. I have an interesting idea for your matches. You came to Jurai together, so why don't you fight together.  
  
Pikachu: No way! I ain't teaming up with this momma's boy!  
  
Link: Me neither. I am not gonna side with a guy without any nuts!  
  
Pikachu: Fuck fighting as a team, we'll kill each other before then.  
  
Shinjuko: Then this should make for interesting entertainment. Have the two of you been in a tag team match?  
  
Link: No.  
  
Shinjuko: Let me explain. Two or more teams of any number of fighters battle each other. On the arenas, there are bright purple platforms. Those are the tagging stations. Stand on one of those for two seconds, and your partner is put in the battle. After your partner is put in the battle, you have five seconds to take care of any unfinished business. All other rules apply. A team wins when it eliminates all other fighters on the other teams. Got it?  
  
Link: Yeah...  
  
Shinjuko: I expect good things from two Earth fighters in the top eight. You'll find out your opponents tomorrow. See you then.  
  
As Mr. Shinjuko walked off, Link and Pikachu stared at each other with disgust.  
  
Link: I'm not backing out of this. You just stay out of my way.  
  
Pikachu: I would, but I can't let a fighter with a lower rank than me get his ass kicked, leaving me with two people to fight.  
  
Mewtwo: You guys think that Link and Pikachu can actually function as a team?  
  
Falco: From the looks of it, no. But while they're getting their asses kicked, maybe they'll put their differences aside and work together.  
  
Samus: Let's just hope you're right.  
  
Link and Pikachu have been thrown in a tag team match. Instead of worrying about their opponents, they're worrying about each other. Can they put their differences aside and work together? The match begins next chapter... 


	8. Tag Team Match

Two warriors walked into a ring greeted by cheers by fans. The two warriors wore matching light blue shirts with yellow trims. Under their shirts, they wore white all over their bodies. One had gray hair, and the other had red. They had matching staffs, except the gray-haired one had a blue crystal in his. The red-haired one had a red one. These were two knights of Jurai named Azaka and Kamidake, and they awaited their tag-team opponents, who were bickering backstage.  
  
Pikachu: I'm not going to tell you again! I'll take them on first!  
  
Link: I know you too well. You get in there first, and you're the only one of us that fights! How stupid do you think I am!  
  
Pikachu: Very. And you also can't fight. You're stronger than I am, but you're ranked eighth on Earth. I'm second, so let me do my business!  
  
Link: You think you're SO good? Fine, but don't crawl over to me when you get your ass kicked by our opponents!  
  
Link and Pikachu were very pissed at each other, but they came out and confronted their opponents in the ring.  
  
??? (gray-hair): You two are from Earth? Well, I'll say that's quite true.  
  
??? (red-hair): You two are arrogant, and unable to function as a team.   
  
Link: We're not from Earth. We're from a different universe all together. So tell us; who are you guys.  
  
??? (gray-hair): My name is Azaka.  
  
??? (red-hair): And mine is Kamidake.  
  
Pikachu: Well, at least I know the names of the fighters I'm gonna crush!  
  
Link: Wow, I'm pretty sure EVERYBODY is intimidated by you.  
  
Pikachu: Shut up!  
  
The two teams walked to different corners where purple pods stood. Link and Pikachu's pod turned red, while Azaka and Kamidake's turned blue. Pikachu and Azaka stepped on the pods, and they awaited teleportation. All four fighters were given a microscopic com-link.  
  
Announcer: The battlefield has been pre-determined to be Frigate. This is an arena from Earth's Unreal Tournament. A submarine has docked in a body of water. On land, there is a large storage area with several weapons of mass destruction. But the cannon on the submarine is most dangerous, so be wary of it. It's time to get this battle started. Commence teleportation!  
  
Pikachu and Azaka were teleported to the Frigate. Pikachu was placed on the pier, and Azaka was placed on the deck of the submarine. Azaka leapt off the submarine and charged towards Pikachu. Pikachu charged as well, and tried a baseball slide to trip Azaka. Azaka jumped up and as he came down, he kneed Pikachu into the water. Azaka summoned some power from his staff and a pillar of water was formed. Pikachu, while within the watery pillar, used a Thundershock. An electric attack, powered up from the water, struck Azaka. Azaka flew back into a wall near the storage area.  
  
Azaka: You're not so bad. However, I don't believe someone can lack power and rank second on Earth.  
  
Pikachu: Don't tell me you're a better fighter than I am until you defeat me!  
  
*Link* Don't be stupid. He's just trying to get in your head! Keep a clear mind, or else I'm taking over!  
  
Pikachu: Go to hell! I don't need your help!  
  
Azaka charged towards Pikachu and shoulder tackled him into the storage area. Azaka bashed Pikachu through a wooden crate full of shock rifles. Pikachu grabbed one and shot Azaka, but he rose a force shield and the shot bounced off his shield. Azaka discharged some energy from his staff and blasted Pikachu through a wall. Pikachu dropped onto a beach that contained a blue tag pad. Azaka stepped on it and Kamidake appeared. The two Juraian Knights charged towards the staggering Pikachu and attacked him with their staffs. They crossed staffs and fired a huge blast, enrapturing Pikachu and sending him back into the storage room. Azaka teleported off the battlefield.  
  
Kamidake: This is too easy for a Juraian Knight. Maybe your friend can take us down.  
  
Pikachu: ... I am not friends... with that butt loving queer!  
  
Pikachu charged towards Kamidake. Pikachu used his Quick Attack to get behind Kamidake and grabbed onto his back. He summoned a thunderbolt to crash down on the two fighters. Kamidake's body flowed with electricity, making him scream out loud. Pikachu used his Skull Bash and hit the Juraian Knight into the submarine. Pikachu dashed after Kamidake, but as he got within striking distance, Kamidake swung his staff. Pikachu was hit by the staff, but he was carried by it into a steel wall of the submarine. Kamidake fired an energy shot at Pikachu, sending him into the boiler room.  
  
*Azaka* This is a waste of time. He's too proud to tag in his partner, so take him out now.  
  
*Link* You're not making much progress against these guys. Tag out and let me at them. That way you can get rest and I can dish out some damage.  
  
Pikachu: I can beat them without your help, so butt out!  
  
*Link* PIKACHU! STOP THE TOUGH GUY ACT RIGHT NOW! I know we had our differences in the past, but this is serious! I don't wanna go home with one less Smasher.  
  
Pikachu: You... don't?  
  
*Link* No. No matter how much of an asshole you are, you're still my friend.  
  
Pikachu: Fine... give it your all.  
  
Kamidake charged towards the boiler room as Pikachu crawled on a red tag pad. As Kamidake entered the boiler room, he was greeted by a powerful strike of Link's sword. Pikachu teleported off the battlefield. Link ran after Kamidake. Kamidake recovered and charged towards Link. They swung their weapons, and they clashed together with awesome might. The crystal on Kamidake's staff began to glow, and it shot a downward laser at Link. The laser hit the ship instantly and created a huge hole in the floor and debris was shot everywhere.   
  
Kamidake: Where did he go?   
  
As Kamidake turned around, Link kneed Kamidake in the stomach and uppercut him through the ship's roof and into the sky. Link phased out and appeared above Kamidake. Link grabbed onto Kamidake with his grappling hook and swung him around multiple times. Then Link chucked Kamidake downward through the ship. Kamidake was drilled through the bottom of the ship, but he found the strength to swim up to the surface of the water. He flew out of the water and landed back on the beach. Link chased him.  
  
Kamidake: This guy is strong.   
  
*Azaka* Tag me in. It's time to use the technique we developed.  
  
Kamidake: That tecnhique? Is it really necessary?  
  
Link: You may need to use every technique you know to beat me!  
  
*Pikachu* Stay on your toes, Link. Something fishy is going on.  
  
Kamidake stepped on a blue tag pad and Azaka appeared. The two Juraian Knights stood back to back. They quickly turned around and clashed their staffs together.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake: Oh Royal Power of Jurai! Let two become one!  
  
Azaka and Kamidake phased out. Link watched their energies merge into one energy. The energy materialized into a being with the same outfit as Azaka and Kamidake, but with long green hair and dark brown eyes. This warrior's staff included the Juraian Knights' crystals at opposite ends.  
  
???: I am neither Azaka nor Kamidake, but I am the instrument of your defeat. I am Kamizako.  
  
Link: Fusion? That was their secret technique?  
  
*Pikachu* Fusion is a rare ability amongst Juraians. But the vast amount of Jurai power on this planet allows just about anything to happen. They fused and became one, and the rulebooks don't have the power to divide them.   
  
Link: Great... This is gonna be hard as hell.  
  
Azaka and Kamidake have fused into Kamizako. Can the team of Link and Pikachu defeat the fusion of Jurai's strongest duo? Stay tuned... 


	9. Old Enemy Resurfaces

Azaka and Kamidake phased out. Link watched their energies merge into one energy. The energy materialized into a being with the same outfit as Azaka and Kamidake, but with long green hair and dark brown eyes. This warrior's staff included the Juraian Knights' crystals at opposite ends.  
  
???: I am neither Azaka nor Kamidake, but I am the instrument of your defeat. I am Kamizako.  
  
Link: Fusion? That was their secret technique?  
  
*Pikachu* Fusion is a rare ability amongst Juraians. But the vast amount of Jurai power on this planet allows just about anything to happen. They fused and became one, and the rulebooks don't have the power to divide them.   
  
Link: Great... This is gonna be hard as hell.  
  
The newly fused Kamizako charges towards Link and power punches him into the storage room. Kamizako teleports in front of Link and swings his staff many fast ways, hitting Link with each strike. Link jumped back and fired a couple energy blasts at Kamizako, but he twirled his staff very quickly, generating a vacuum to suck up the energy shots. Kamizako's staff absorbed Link's attack. He tapped into the power of his staff and shot a powerful blast strengthened by Link's previous attack. The blast shot Link through several walls. Link swerved to his left, allowing the blast to fly past him. Link dropped to the ground.  
  
*Pikachu* Link, you have to get up. Our chances to beat Kamizako relies heavily on having two of us able to fight him.  
  
Link: Yeah... but I don't... know if I... can keep... this up much longer.  
  
Kamizako: Well, you said you wanted a challenge.  
  
*Pikachu* We have one shot to beat him. Two Juraian Knights are fighting as one, so we have to fight together as well. Start powering up your Tri-force Light, and I'll gather electric power from here. Then tag me in. It's essential that you're ready to fire as soon as you tag out.  
  
Link: It's worth a try. Just be ready when I tag!  
  
Link started powering up, and Kamizako charged towards him. As Kamizako prepared to attack, Link phased out and phased in at a red tag pad. The second he stepped on it, Pikachu appeared and used Quick Attack to get behind Kamizako. He discharged all his electricity and shocked the hell out of Kamizako.   
  
Pikachu: NOW!  
  
Link fired his Tri-force Light. Kamizako's attention was focused on fending off the electrical power being dispersed by Pikachu. A tremendous Tri-force Light made contact with Kamizako, and Pikachu quickly got out of the path of the gigantic beam. As Link teleported back to the ring, the Tri-force Light faded out, and Kamizako was revealed unconcious. The fused warrior split into two Juraian Knights once again. The other three fighters then teleported back to the ring. Link and Pikachu walked out of the ring and into the backstage.  
  
Link: You know, I didn't think we could actually work together on this one.  
  
Pikachu: I don't think anyone could've pictured it. But it happened.  
  
Link: So, do you think now we can put our differences aside?  
  
Pikachu: Kid, I think such a thing has already been done.  
  
Link and Pikachu were enjoying themselves, but they suddenly sensed an incredible power flying by.  
  
Pikachu: Whoa, what the hell was that? You think that's Tier?  
  
Link: No, we removed all the tracking devices off each other, remember? Besides, that's too much power to be Tier.  
  
Link and Pikachu saw a person fly towards Jurai's Royal Palace. They watched as the person gathered power and fired a huge blast. The blast nuked the palace quickly. Link and Pikachu flew towards the person after witnessing a horriffic display of power. There the person was. He was a red demonic person with black wings.  
  
Pikachu: No... it couldn't be.  
  
Link: It really is... Mazada!  
  
Mazada: Who dare speaks my name? ... YOU!  
  
Link: I must say it's quite a surprise to see you. I thought Master Link and his friends blew you to hell.  
  
Mazada: It was a long time ago. It saddens me to think I had to be beaten by the combined strength of three warriors.  
  
Pikachu: I don't care for your life story. What are you doing here on Jurai blowing up stuff?  
  
Mazada: It's none of your business, but I'll tell you anyways. After my defeat, I could only think of getting revenge on Master Link. Then I learned about the power of Jurai. I travelled lightyears to get here, and now I search for that power that Kagato tapped into. To make it mine; that's all I want. After I obtain the legendary powers of Jurai, I intend to get my revenge on that weakling.  
  
Link: I should've known it would be like you to look for that power by blowing up everything in your path. You're just that ruthless, aren't you?  
  
Pikachu: Don't waste your words on this pansy. Real power has to be earned, not given to a person.  
  
Mazada: I may be light-years from Earth, but I can send Master Link a doomsday warning by killing two of his mortal allies. Prepare to die!  
  
Before a fight broke out, Jurai's military appeared and fired on the three fighters.   
  
Mazada: Well, we'll finish this another time. I'd say other people want a piece of you.   
  
Mazada disappeared with a flash of flames. The Jurai military surrounded Link and Pikachu.  
  
Officer: Surrender now! We have you surrounded.  
  
Link: Great, now what do we do?  
  
Pikachu: Like I'm gonna take the blame for one of Mazada's actions! Let's run for it.  
  
With all their speed, Link and Pikachu got away from Jurai's military. In a flash, they gathered up the Smashers and headed for the Great Fox.  
  
Fox: Hey, what the hell's going on.  
  
Link: I'll explain later, but for now, we gotta get off this psycho planet!  
  
The Smashers boarded the Great Fox and took off. The military failed to keep up, and were left behind. In moments, the Great Fox was in space.  
  
Falco: Alright, what the fuck is this all about?!  
  
Pikachu: I'm not gonna bore you with details, but Mazada's back.  
  
Mewtwo: WHAT! I thought Master Link...  
  
Link: That's what I thought, too. He was searching for the legendary power of Jurai, but we caught him blowing up Jurai's Royal Palace. We confronted him, but the military arrived. They thought we destroyed the palace. We have to find Mazada and take him down.  
  
Samus: And how do you say we go about finding Mazada.  
  
Suddenly, one of the monitors was activated. Mazada appeared on the screen.  
  
Mazada: Greetings, Smashers. I'm surprised you escaped such a strong military as Jurai's. Pikachu, thank you for inspiring me to not search for Jurai's power. Now I just want to destroy each and every one of you weaklings. Keep both eyes open at all times, and try not to blink. If you do, you could miss out on your own death, HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
The monitor shut off. A doomsday message has been sent to the Smashers. Can the Smashers deal with Mazada and continue their journey? Stay tuned... 


	10. Fueled by Revenge and Money

Jurai's Royal Palace had be annihilated by an incredibly strong warrior. He left the planet in a cunning fashion; leaving his enemies as wanted criminals. The Smashers left Jurai hastily. Now Mazada was in sub-space following the Smashers on their journey to find galactic challenges.  
  
Mazada was cut off by a smaller ship that followed the Great Fox. With his speed, Mazada broke through the small ship's hull. He dashed to the front of the ship to find a man in a black Chozo Suit piloting the ship.  
  
Mazada: You're a new face, so I'm going to make one thing perfectly clear. Nobody crosses Mazada!  
  
Tier: That's a shame, since I just did.  
  
Tier put the ship on auto-pilot and turned his attention to Mazada.  
  
Tier: Now then, can I help you? Because if I can't, you better get off my ship! I have business to attend to!  
  
Mazada: You want to kill Samus.  
  
Tier: How did you know that!  
  
Mazada: It's a little trick called telepathy. You should give it a try sometime.  
  
Tier: I would if I cared. Now tell me what you want!  
  
Mazada: You fought against Link in the past. I have a proposition for you.  
  
Tier: Then spit it out already!  
  
Mazada: My previous allies were weak. My attempts to kill people were shattered by the Smashers and a man named Master Link. Each of us failed to take them down. But time has passed, and I am much stronger than I was. And as I read your mind, I learned that you have difficulty killing Samus because of Link and Mewtwo.  
  
Tier: Well, you're not exactly telling me what you want.   
  
Mazada: Fine, I'll cut to the chase. Join me in destroying the Smashers. Then we'll destroy Master Link and every ally he has.  
  
Tier: Your little revenge stories are boring me. Come take a look at this.  
  
Tier turned a monitor on. It showed his mission objectives.  
  
Tier: This here is my current assignment. I've signed a deal with a space pirate named Kasume to take down a bounty hunter by the name of Samus Aran. When I complete my task, I will be paid for my service. I'm not going to sidetrack myself just because you want to get revenge on someone who can kick your ass. The money is all I care about.  
  
Mazada: Perhaps you'd like to care for your life! You've decided not to help me destroy my enemies. That can only make you one of my enemies as well!  
  
Tier: Call me what you want. I don't give a fuck.  
  
Mazada was pissed. He tackled Tier and started punching him. Tier kicked Mazada off of him and charged up his cannon. He fired an energy blast at Mazada, who smacked it away with his hand. Madada teleported in front of Tier and roundhoused him into the control panel. The ship began to halt.  
  
Tier: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHIP! Now I will crush you!  
  
Tier shot a grappling hook at Mazada and started spinning him around. He launched Mazada upwards through the ship. Tier jumped out of his wrecked ship and faced Mazada.  
  
Mazada shot a fireball at Tier. He jumped up and launched a shower of bombs down on Mazada. Mazada dashed underneath Tier and hit him with a flaming uppercut. As he flew back, Tier loaded some bombs into his cannon and shot them at Mazada. Mazada was hit by a shower of powered up bombs, and flew back towards the end of the ship. Tier landed on the middle.  
  
Mazada: (thinking) This guy is good. I'm surprised the universe HAS warriors who can contend with me. It's a shame I have to kill him. (speaking) I'll give you one last chance. Join me or perish!  
  
Tier: You caused my ship to stop functioning. And you actually believe I'm gonna join you?! Ha!  
  
Mazada: Very well then. I'll show you no mercy.  
  
Tier: Oh, you were showing some before? I must've missed that part.  
  
Mazada: Grrr... foolish mortal! You dare to mock me?  
  
Tier: (mockingly) You dare to mock me?  
  
Mazada: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Mazada powered up and charged towards Tier. He attacked with a barrage of fast punches and kicks, which Tier could barely detect. He booted Tier upwards and fired a barrage of fireballs at him. Each fireball made dead-on contact with Tier. Mazada powered up even further.  
  
Mazada: ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU HOW INSIGNIFICANT YOU TRULY ARE! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!  
  
Mazada extended his arm and shot an invisible wave at Tier. Unable to defend against this, Tier was struck with the Dark Magic Attack. As Tier's body fell limp, Mazada approached the assassin.  
  
Mazada: You should be thankful. Dark Magic Attack usually shatters one's body. You're a true warrior. And you shall have the death of one!  
  
Tier found the strength to get back up and unleash a huge blast attack. The blast was gigantic and bright violet, and it was strong enough to shoot Mazada very far away from him. Weak from the fight, Tier staggered back into his ship and opened a com-link.  
  
Tier: Good, I still have means of communication. Kasume! You're not responding so I'll just leave a voice message. I hereby postpone my current mission to take care of more important matters. As soon as I'm finished being sidetracked, I will resume my assignment. I'm breaking contact.  
  
Tier closed the com-link and left his destroyed ship. He flew towards the Great Fox and latched onto it without detection.  
  
Tier: The Smashers are Mazada's current target. That means he'll come for them. I'll destroy Mazada the next time I see his ugly face.  
  
The Great Fox continued it's journey through space. Where will it go next? Stay tuned... 


	11. Attack of the Galaxy Police

Man #1: Alright, the reason I've summoned each of you, members of the Jurai Royal Family, is to address the recent events that occurred on Jurai. As you may all know, Jurai's Royal Palace has been completely decimated by several terrorists. I will have no tolerance for acts of terrorism targeted towards planet Jurai! Which brings me to why I've summoned you. Every bit of knowledge is required to track down these criminals and aid the Galaxy Police in any way possible.  
  
Man #2: I've received an accurate database that shows each individual that entered Jurai sub-space.  
  
Woman #1: Yes, but not every individual had the kind of power to annihilate the palace! With the kind of security we possess, nobody could've destroyed it so easily!  
  
Man #2: Well, someone had to have done it. The palace didn't destroy itself!  
  
Woman #2: Well, I've witnessed several space wanderers on The Arena earlier today. Their power was incredible, and they defeated Azaka and Kamidake.  
  
As the woman made her statement, most of the council accepted these facts and murmured amongst themselves.  
  
Man #1: What were the names of the people who defeated the Juraian Knights?!  
  
Woman #2: I believe their names were Link Harkinian and Pikachu. They're registered on The Arena Earth.  
  
Man #2: Their names come up on the database. They own a ship they call "The Great Fox". Other crew members of the Great Fox are Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Douglas A. Falcon, Samus Aran, and Mewtwo.  
  
Man #1: We now have enough information to aid the Galaxy Police. Ladies and Gentlemen, the crew of the Great Fox is officially the most wanted people on planet Jurai. We will have swift revenge against these terrorists! They will pay for their actions! Meeting adjourned.  
  
The council dispersed. This meeting occurred about one hour after Mazada's attack on Jurai. A day has passed since then, and the Smashers were continuing their journey through space.  
  
Pikachu: So tell me. Where are we headed now?  
  
Fox: It looks like we're headed to Planet Frieza.  
  
Falcon: That planet better not be freezing. I don't really like the idea of freezing my nuts off until they break off my crotch.  
  
Falco: If you're afraid of freezing your nuts off, then put a thermal sock over it.  
  
Link: Thermal sock?  
  
Falco: Yeah, you're supposed to put it on and it will keep your feet warmer.  
  
Pikachu: I don't have to worry about putting thermal socks on my feet or my pecker.  
  
Mewtwo: At the handicap of not having a penis, you really DON'T have to worry about it.  
  
Pikachu: Oh, suck my cock!  
  
Mewtwo: You wish I could. You like it when guys suck other guys cocks, don't you!  
  
Samus: Oh jesus, I'm on a ship with six other guys talking about sucking cock...  
  
Link: Yeah, you don't wanna go excite Samus.  
  
Falcon: Oh, she gets excited alright. She can't even contain herself. Believe me, I know.  
  
As Samus's face turned red, the Great Fox started shaking violently. The shock knocked the Smashers off balance and they each fell down.  
  
Pikachu: What in the blue hell was that?!  
  
Fox: We're under attack! Activating vid-link!  
  
Outside the Great Fox, over a dozen spacecrafts were firing at it. On Fox's vid-link, a man in uniform appeared. His outfit was blue and he had a medal on his shirt that insigniated the Galaxy Police.  
  
Officer: This is the Galaxy Police! Crew of the Great Fox, surrender now, or be destroyed.  
  
Link: Leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you assholes!  
  
Officer: You are charged with Trespassing, Terrorism, Grand Property Assault, Battery, and two accounts of Murder.  
  
Link: Now listen here! We didn't do jack shit to Jurai's Royal Palace!  
  
Fox closed the vid-link.  
  
Fox: What the fuck are you trying to do, get all of us in more trouble!  
  
Link: We all know that none of us had anything to do with Mazada's attack on Jurai! That, and these guys are trying to kill us!  
  
Falcon: We have no time to fight amongst ourselves! If we don't do something, we'll end up dead.  
  
Fox: You guys are right. Falco, you and I are gonna take the Arwings out and take these guys down. Falcon. You have experience in piloting spacecrafts, so continue evasive maneuvers until we take care of this mess.  
  
Samus: I'm coming out, too. The more firepower we have, the better.  
  
Mewtwo: Good luck guys. Come back in one piece.  
  
Pikachu: Man, would you stop babbling, Mewtwo! We're the Smashers! We can beat anybody that crosses our path!  
  
Fox, Falco, and Samus left the Great Fox. Fox and Falco hopped into their Arwings and took off into space. Samus made her way to the top of the Great Fox.  
  
Officer of G.P.: The criminals have refused to surrender. Fire all weapons!  
  
The Galaxy Police spacecrafts commenced firing, but the Arwings took them off focus. They swooped around them and started firing their laser cannons. The two Arwings took out three of the spacecrafts. Meanwhile, Samus charged up her cannon and fired a huge blast at one of the ships, destroying it. She then saw another blast from the Arwing that destroyed another ship. She saw Tier charging up his cannon.  
  
Samus: What the hell are you doing here!  
  
Tier: Don't worry, I'm not helping you at all. I'm simply fighting the Galaxy Police and keeping my current means of travel.   
  
A stray blast from one of the Galaxy Police crafts knocked Tier off the Great Fox. Seeing the craft that managed to hit him, Tier used his grappling hook to latch onto the craft. After getting aboard, the police on the ship attacked Tier, but with simple punches and kicks, Tier made quick work of them. With little time, he quickly got out of the Galaxy Police's attack formation and got out of the area, leaving the rest of the Galaxy Police crafts to get annihilated by two Smart Bombs launched by the Arwings.  
  
The Arwings docked back into the Great Fox. Fox and Falco hopped out of their ships and high fived each other.  
  
Falco: I can't even call that a challenge! I fought some of Andross's minions that were tougher than that.  
  
Fox: Word. That was too easy.  
  
Samus ran up to Fox and Falco.  
  
Samus: Tier was on our ship!  
  
Fox: WHAT! You're kidding, right?  
  
Samus: Hell no! He backed me up with the blasting.  
  
Falco: Did Tier switch sides?  
  
Samus: I seriously doubt it.  
  
Fox: Never mind. We defended ourselves from the Galaxy Police!  
  
Falco: Yeah, but I have a feeling they'll be back again. But we'll waste them one more time!  
  
Samus: I hear that!  
  
The Great Fox continued it's journey through space. Will the Smashers have to face the Galaxy Police again? And who's side is Tier on? He's sending mixed signals, but this is too unpredictable a journey to know for sure. Stay tuned... 


	12. Charades Gone Horribly Wrong

The journey through space is long and winding. Planets are spread throughout space like marbles on a blacktop. Traveling such a dark void can take a long time. While there are some planets on the way, basically space is nothing like a dark area; with little light and few people to meet. The Smashers have left Jurai and are headed towards Frieza...  
  
Falcon: Damn, it is boring as hell! I'm gonna go nuts if we don't do something.  
  
Fox: Why don't you go play a game of "Hide and go fuck yourself"? For the past two days, you've been complaining about how boring it is!  
  
Falcon: Oh shut up! It's not my fault that we haven't fought in awhile and now you guys are totally boring, now is it?  
  
Samus: The dude's got a point. We haven't seen the galaxy police anywhere in the region. And we're supposed to be wanted criminals for something Mazada did.  
  
Pikachu: Well, we could talk about how boring we all are all day, or we can find something to do.  
  
Falco: Yeah, I only get to borrow Marth's camcorder for this trip through space, so we might as well make use of it.  
  
Mewtwo: Marth's letting you use his camcorder? That's practically his pride and joy!  
  
Falco: Yeah, but he forgot to take out his sex tape of Link and Zelda.  
  
Link: WHAT! HE GOT ME AND ZELDA ON TAPE?!  
  
Falco: He sure did. Good job, Link. You did EVERYTHING!  
  
Pikachu: He even got her on the side?  
  
Falco: Hell, he got her in the "pretzel pose"!  
  
Link: SHUT UP ABOUT THAT! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE PRIVATE! Oh never mind, I just gotta remember to beat the shit out of Marth when we get home. In the meantime, tape over that and let's find something to do.  
  
Link turned around and noticed the guy Smashers all gathered around the camcorder. They were watching the *ahem* good stuff.   
  
Guy Smashers: Whoa...  
  
Samus: You guys are so perverted. You're never gonna get laid.  
  
Falco: Oh fine! Since you guys aren't into this... entertainment, we'll do something else.  
  
Other guy Smashers: Awww...  
  
Link: So, what are we gonna do? Charades, anybody?  
  
The Smashers agreed, and in no time, they were playing Charades. Captain Falcon went first. He jumped over by Samus and started doing fast pelvic thrusts to show humping.  
  
Samus: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU FAGGOT!  
  
Pikachu: I know! The Link and Zelda porno tape!  
  
Falcon: (in Japanese tone) You are correct, sir! You win kettle fish, HA HA HA!  
  
Link: Maybe I should take my turn, now. I got a good one...  
  
Link stood up. After a couple seconds, he teleported in front of Falcon and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Fox: Um... what happens when you challenge an octopus to a duel?  
  
Link: Uh... no.  
  
Mewtwo: Let's see... is it something you do to someone when they go to the bathroom and get it on the toilet seat?  
  
Link: NO! Dammit, the correct answer was "what happens when you talk about me and Zelda like that"! And you say you're a psychic...  
  
Mewtwo: Geez, lighten up! No need to get so tense. It's just a game.   
  
Falco: What, Charades or the Link/Zelda porno tape?  
  
Falcon: Ugh... don't push him... his punch hurts.  
  
Pikachu: I guess the parts we didn't see are really KINKY!  
  
Link: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Someone else take their turn!  
  
Fox: I'll take my turn. Hopefully, it won't piss anybody off.  
  
Fox picked up a pole and walked over to a space in between control panels. He placed the pole into the crack and started motioning it in and out. The other Smashers rose their hands, and Fox called on Samus.  
  
Samus: Is it hitting the G spot?  
  
Fox: Um, no.  
  
The other Smashers dropped their hands.  
  
Fox: *sigh* I was trying to flush out a rat! And you guys thought it had something to do with sex. Y'all are queer, you know that?  
  
Pikachu: Well, anyone could've mistaken it for something I saw on the Link/Zelda porno.  
  
All but Pikachu: SHUT UP, PIKACHU!  
  
Link: I am going to kill you in your sleep...  
  
Pikachu: Well, at least let me have a turn at this. I got a good one. But I'm gonna say stuff instead of acting it out.  
  
Falco: I guess that works...  
  
Pikachu stood up and cleared his voice.  
  
Pikachu: (girlish tone) Oh yeah! Ah! Yeah, Link! Give it to me! AAAHH! Yes, use the mayonnaise! Now lick me until your tongue turns gray! AAAAH yeah!  
  
Fox, Falco, and Falcon started rolling on the floor laughing. Samus and Mewtwo chuckled a little. Link sprang out of his seat.  
  
Link: That's it! You're taking this too far, ass nuts! I'm gonna kick your ass!  
  
Pikachu: You said you were gonna kill me, so I figured I'd make my turn a good one!  
  
Link: I wasn't ACTUALLY gonna kill you, but now I think I'm gonna change my mind!  
  
Pikachu: Uh oh...  
  
As Link charged towards Pikachu, the other Smashers got in the middle and broke the two up. Falcon, Fox, and Samus backed Link out of the room. Pikachu, Falco, and Mewtwo remained.  
  
Falco: NICE! And you know, that's probably on the recording.  
  
Pikachu: I say we watch and find out!  
  
Mewtwo: Oh god, you two are sexless freaks.  
  
Mewtwo left the room. Pikachu and Falco started watching the naughty tape.  
  
*Zelda* Oh yeah! Ah! Yeah, Link! Give it to me! AAAHH! Yes, use the mayonnaise! Now lick me until your tongue turns gray! AAAAH yeah!  
  
Falco: Dude, you were right on the money!  
  
Pikachu: What can I say, I know what the chicks want!  
  
*Link* You've been a bad girl. It's time to get the paddle.  
  
Pikachu and Falco: O.O  
  
The Great Fox continued it's flight towards Planet Frieza. Can the Smashers get over the sick events that occurred during this game of Charades gone horribly wrong? Stay tuned... 


	13. Touchdown on Frieza

OK, so I can't think of a good way to begin this chapter, so go bite my ass off or something. The crew of the Great Fox had traveled throughout the galaxy. Now, in mere moments, they were to arrive on the planet Frieza. Unknown of the events that were to occur on Frieza, the Smashers braced themselves for the unexpected.  
  
Link: Well, we're in Frieza subspace now.  
  
Mewtwo: I'm interested in finding out what kind of warriors inhabit this planet. Hopefully, they're not psychos like the ones on Jurai.  
  
Pikachu: Well, from what I heard, planet Frieza is one of the first known planets to be home to a strong fighter. His name was Frieza, and he was a ruthless tyrant that conquered many planets. He was strong, but was slain by the one thing he feared the most, a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
Fox: So lemme get this straight. We're about to land on a planet inhabited by space pirates?  
  
Pikachu: They're not space pirates anymore. After Frieza's death became known to the people on Frieza, they made a planetary pact with Earth. They trade information, and even ally with each other when a threat arises to either planet.  
  
Samus: We just entered the atmosphere of Frieza. We'll land on the surface in two minutes.  
  
Link: Well, let's get this over with. We have other planets to hit, too.  
  
Falco: You're quite hasty, Link. No wonder Zelda thought you were good in bed.  
  
Link: I say you shut the hell up before I make you one with my fist!  
  
{Scene Change. Elsewhere on Frieza}  
  
Soldier #1: Get that freak! Nobody tarnishes the name of Lord Frieza!  
  
Soldier #2: That punk is gonna die! Get the clean-up crew ready, it's gonna be messy!  
  
Mazada: Oh, it's gonna be messy, alright...  
  
Mazada charged towards the soldiers. One punch was all he needed to take out each soldier of Frieza. A few soldiers jumped back and fired with their arm cannons, but Mazada merely flicked the blasts, carrying it back through the soldiers.  
  
Mazada: These generations are getting so weak. Relying on technology to make them "stronger". It's easy to see how much THAT actually worked... hmmm? So, they're here at last. I was getting a little bored.   
  
The Great Fox landed on the surface of Frieza. As the Smashers left their ship, they sensed a strong presence that seemed familiar to them.  
  
Mewtwo: Mazada's here!  
  
Link: Well, we might as well take him down first. After all, we have a score to settle with him.  
  
The Smashers dashed towards Mazada. After a couple minutes, they saw Mazada standing around a pile of bodies. They saw him lift one of the inhabitants of Frieza by the neck.  
  
Link: Put him down! He can't fight anymore!  
  
Mazada: Well he could before. Funny how they thought he could beat me. Oh well, he'll get his just desserts.  
  
Mazada clamped onto the soldier's skull with his mouth. The fighter's screams soon tapered off as the sound of the skull crushing and flesh tearing was heard. The Smashers cringed when they saw Mazada take a huge bite out of the soldier's head. Mazada tossed the body aside.  
  
Samus: Now that's disgusting!  
  
Mewtwo: Not even something Ganondorf would do is nastier than that.  
  
Falco: He didn't deserve that!  
  
Mazada: Maybe he didn't deserve it, but perhaps one of you will...  
  
Link: That's enough!! This has gone on for long enough! Let's take him down, guys!  
  
Mazada: Sorry kid, you're on your own! Your friends are all blue in the face.  
  
Link turned around and looked at his friends, who were blue in the face. Link's jaw dropped.  
  
Falcon: I think I speak for the entire group when I say "That was the freakiest display I've ever seen".  
  
Link: Aren't you guys gonna help me?  
  
Pikachu: Give us the Triforce of Courage and maybe we'll THINK about it. You have experience fighting Mazada, whereas we don't. After seeing this guy chow down on some dude's head, I wouldn't touch this guy with a ten-foot pole!  
  
Link: (under his own breath) You pussies... (Regular tone) Fine, it looks like it's just you and me!  
  
???: And me!  
  
The Smashers and Mazada turned their attention to Tier, who suddenly appeared beside the battlefield.  
  
Link: What do you want now, Tier! We're in the middle of something.  
  
Tier: I have eyes, so I can see that. In fact, maybe I'll help you if you stop being a stuck-up dickhead. I have a score to settle with you, Mazada.  
  
Falcon: Did I miss something?  
  
Mewtwo: We all missed something. Apparently, Tier and Mazada don't like each other. Not even I know why.   
  
Samus: Well, you're a psychic, so find out what the hell is going on. Whatever it is, it must be more important than trying to kill me.  
  
Mazada: I'm interested in just how you found me.  
  
Tier: I can track anyone or anything with a microscopic device that I can instantly plant on anything or anyone. Did you really think I was gonna sit back and let you have your way with the universe? After all, YOU DESTROYED MY SHIP!  
  
Link: So THAT'S why Samus found you on the Great Fox.  
  
Tier: That's correct. It's not usually my style to hitch a ride from my enemies, but I had to resort to such a measure after this butt pirate wrecked my spacecraft.  
  
Mazada: Your vessel was in my way. Anything that's in my path I immediately take out of it!  
  
Tier: MEANINGLESS EXCUSES! You wanna concern yourself with the Smashers and Master Link?! Forget about them, because you have to deal with me, now! And you're not gonna live to face them ever again!  
  
Mazada: You barely beat me the last time we fought. But if you wanna give yourself a premature death, then I won't stop you!  
  
Link: (thinking) Tier's an absolute moron if he thinks he can handle Mazada's power. Mazada was so strong, it took several powerful fighters just to temporarily take him down. That means he's probably hiding his power. Mazada's true strength is obviously being masked. I might have to give Tier a hand with this...  
  
Mazada's strength is incredible. Will Tier be able to handle his power? If he can't, will Link give him the support he needs? Fighters of epic proportions will collide in the next chapter... 


	14. Battle of Epic Proportions part one

Two warriors who didn't know each other met in the dark void known as outer space. They were not destined to become friends, but rather heated enemies. All Link and the rest of the Smashers could do is watch these two confront each other. Their pure hatred spawned after just one quick confrontation, and now they were to go at it once again. Tier and Mazada faced each other and knew that this fight was going to end their epic battle.  
  
(Now has come the day that I take the lead and I make you follow.   
Toast the champagne cause I came for greed and not for tomorrow.)  
  
Tier: This is it. We have a fight to finish, and nothing's gonna keep me back! My ship doesn't exist anymore, so I have no reasons to hold back any power.  
  
Mazada: You have no idea what hidden power truly is. I'll just give you a glimpse of what true power REALLY is!  
  
(If it feels good then it feels good and I do it all day.   
You want me to play you best bring your brain, you best bring your money.)  
  
Tier charged towards Mazada. He threw a punch, but Mazada caught his fist, and the two fighters phased out. As they phased back in, Tier round housed Mazada, and Mazada struck back with a leg sweep. As Tier fell to the ground, Mazada flew up and fired some dark energy blasts at Tier. Tier slapped the energy blasts out of his path, then teleported in front of Mazada. He power punched Mazada in the stomach and grabbed his leg. Tier swung Mazada around and tossed Mazada into the ground. As Mazada was drilled through the ground, Tier fired a Photon Blast down at him. The blast radius engulfed the beast, but it was nowhere near enough power to keep Mazada down.  
  
(YEA  
Make me a superstar.  
YEA   
No matter who you are.)  
  
The two charged towards each other and met in mid-air. Tier tried to punch again, but Mazada disappeared and reappeared below Tier. A hard kick launched Tier into the sky. Mazada energized his body and flew after Tier. With an energized body, Mazada was able to hit Tier with quick punches. However, when Mazada went for a stronger punch, Tier moved to the side and shot his grappling hook, latching onto Mazada's fist. He energized his arm cannon, forced Mazada into it, and fired a tremendous Buster Shot at Mazada's stomach. Mazada flew back quite a distance before recovering.  
  
Mazada: Not bad. Let's kick it up a notch.   
  
(Razorblade and lines and I walk the line without feeling no one.   
Damn my throat is dry, I can't taste the wine from these empty bottles.)  
  
Mazada powered up and thrust his arms in Tier's direction. An invisible energy wave struck Tier, pushing him back. With Tier distracted, Mazada charged towards him. His right hand glowed a violet dark energy, and Mazada's hand clamped onto Tier's helmet.  
  
Mazada: You know what makes you pathetic? You rely on your armor to give you strength!  
  
Tier: If I was that cowardly, I would be blowing up palaces and eating the heads of innocent people! So take your comments and shove them up your ass!  
  
Mazada: You're life's on the line, so go figure you'd be a smart-ass for your last moments.  
  
Tier: Like I said, SHUT UP AND FIGHT LIKE SOMEONE WHO HAS BALLS!  
  
(Films and magazines its all what I need and all what I planned on.   
Where's my limousine. It's just a dream that I won't wake up from.)  
  
Tier forced Mazada's energized hand off his head. He activated the razors on his cannon and slashed at Mazada. The spinning blades cut into Mazada's skin, but his wound was not that bad. Mazada struck back with a power punch that launched Tier away quite a distance. Mazada charged towards Tier and went for another power punch, but Tier ducked and missile kicked Mazada up in the sky.  
  
(YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
it don't matter who you are  
YEA  
Make me a superstar  
YEA  
No matter who you...)  
  
Tier: You're not the only one of us that has special powers!  
  
Tier summoned strength and extended his arm towards Mazada. As he forcefully dropped his arm, a large thunderbolt appeared and flew down towards Mazada. Mazada merely smirked.  
  
Mazada: Well, it was fun, but I'm no idiot. Raigeki is a damaging attack, but I know how to counter this spell.  
  
Mazada whirled his arms and created a vortex. This vortex absorbed Raigeki, and Mazada didn't suffer any damage. He aimed his vortex at Tier and the vortex shot back the Raigeki. With little time to react, Tier was impaled by his own technique. With Tier heavily damaged, Mazada got ready to power up. Tier got up a little groggy.  
  
Mazada: Now that I've proven that you can't even handle YOUR own power, I figure it's time to destroy you with mine.  
  
Tier: (thinking) I don't know if I can handle his full power. My own attack knocked the wind out of me. But go figure this vulture would pick at me when I'm not as strong as I was at the start.  
  
(And all of my pills  
and all of my drags  
is makin me makin me makin me.)  
  
Mazada powered up to his maximum strength. A dark violet aura surrounded the demon, and Tier could only wonder what was going to happen to him. Mazada, now at full strength, charged towards the weakened Tier.  
  
(And all that i feel  
and all that i see  
is makin me makin me makin me.)  
  
Madaza instantly made his way to Tier and started pummeling him with quick punches. After a couple punches, he pointed his finger and fired a Death Beam. The blast knocked Tier back a distance. Mazada phased out and appeared behind Tier and flip kicked him up into the air. Mazada shot a shower of energy blasts up at Tier. Tier was impaled by the many blasts that Mazada shot, and fell to the ground. Tier found it difficult to get back up, but he found the strength to.  
  
(Cover me in greed cause you planted the seed when you fed my ego.  
Needles and disease fool invincible me like some kind of hero.  
Is it no surprise that i'm paralized by my fame and fortune.  
As I close my eyes and I reach at the sky I'm dead twenty seven.)  
  
Mazada teleported above Tier and swiftly booted Tier in the face so hard, the visor in his helmet shattered. Shards of the visor stabbed Tier's eyes, making him unable to see. With Tier blinded, Mazada gave him a very powerful punch to the face, helping the shards dig into Tier's eyeballs. Tier let out a loud scream as Mazada picked Tier up by the head.  
  
Mazada: Obviously, you're not so cocky anymore. This is the result of challenging my power. If only you could turn back the time and become one of my agents, this would never happen. But, I'm nice enough to help the pain go away, forever!  
  
(YEA  
Make me a superstar.  
YEA  
it don't matter who you are.  
YEA  
(yeah)  
Make me a superstar.  
YEA  
No matter who you are.)  
  
As things started looking bleak for Tier, Mazada lost his grip on Tier. In large part, it was because Link missile kicked Mazada off the beaten assassin. Mazada rubbed his cheek and faced Link.  
  
Link: Leave Tier out of this, now. He has lost more than a fight, so there's no need to kill him.  
  
Mazada: And you really think that you can beat me?  
  
Tier: ... He has... a point. Link... you couldn't... defeat me... by yourself... in the past. How... do you expect... to take down... Mazada?  
  
Link: Don't worry about me. Just get some rest. Like I said before, you lost more than the fight. I have a feeling you won't be using your eyes anymore. But you won't need to see what I'm gonna do to Mazada.   
  
Mazada: Ooh! Empty threats, I see. Well, tough guy. If you believe you ACTUALLY stand a chance, then come and get me!  
  
Link: With pleasure!  
  
(And all of my pills  
and all of my drags  
is makin me makin me makin me.  
And all that i feel  
and all that i see  
is makin me makin me makin me.  
And all of my pills  
and all of my drags  
is killin me killin me killin me.  
And all that i feel  
and all that i see  
is fakin me fakin me fakin me.)  
  
As the young Hylian swordsman charged towards his nemesis, Link has a heavy burden placed on his shoulders. Can Link succeed where Tier failed and defeat Mazada? Stay tuned...  
  
(YEA  
Make me a superstar.  
YEA  
it don't matter who you are.  
YEA  
Make me a superstar.  
YEA  
No matter who you are.)  
  
A/N: This was my first attempt at a songfic. I used Saliva's Superstar for this chapter. Depending on the feedback I get, I might put another songfic in a future chapter. So give me your reviews. Must. Have. Reviews. For lyrics, I went to www.letssingit.com, so check it out sometime. Peace out. 


	15. Battle of Epic Proportions part two

Link looked down at the fallen Tier. He had been subject to Mazada's incredible power. The state that Tier was left in could be the state Link would be left in if he was not careful. To defeat Mazada, and to put a stop to the turmoil he had caused throughout the galaxies, Link would have to take him seriously. And the Smashers were intimidated by Mazada's power, so it seemed like the Hylian swordsman would be on his own in this battle. With nowhere to go but forward, Link charged towards Mazada.  
  
Mazada: Heh, I thought you learned something from my fight with Tier. You're no contest!  
  
Link: What I suggest is that you keep your mouth shut! You've killed too many people to be even allowed to exist!  
  
Mazada: (sarcastically) Ooh, that hurt me. Well, not as much as I'm gonna hurt you!  
  
Link drew his sword and slashed at Mazada, who managed to phase out before the blade struck. Link detected Mazada and phased out as well. Mazada phased in and Link did the same along side of him. Link lunged for Mazada's throat, but Mazada caught the blade and tossed it aside.  
  
Mazada: Pathetic. Well, I guess this is what you get for being a mere boy in a man's game.  
  
Link: You're not even human, so don't go trumpeting shit!  
  
Mazada: In case you haven't noticed, your words merely tickle me. No one could be hurt by your second-rate insults.  
  
Link: I leave the hurting to my fists!  
  
Link tried to power punch Mazada, but Mazada phased out of the way. Appearing underneath Link, Mazada booted Link into the sky. As he was drilled upwards, Link shot an energy blast down at the chasing Mazada. Mazada treated the energy blast like a beach ball and slapped it aside, then phased out. As he phased in, Mazada attacked Link with quick punches that Link could hardly see. Before Link was given any opportunity to fight back, Mazada bashed Link into the ground. Mazada came down hard, and kneed Link in the spine with massive impact, drilling the swordsman into the ground and creating a huge cloud of dust.  
  
Link was hardly unconscious after the last attack, but it rendered him completely defenseless. Mazada punched Link in the stomach and pressed his hands on Link. After gathering dark energy, he blasted Link with dozens of small balls of energy at point-blank range. After blasting the hell out of Link, Mazada gave him an uppercut that shot him out of the dust cloud. Link fell to the ground with shreaded clothes. Link was bleeding all over his body, but the sight of blood invigorated Mazada.  
  
Mazada: I have spilled your blood! Thus marks the peak of the thrill of the hunt!  
  
A battered Link found the strength to get back up, only to be kneed in the stomach by Mazada. The aftershock sent Link flying into a mountain. Mazada quickly made his way to Link. When he did, Mazada power punched Link through the mountain. However, as Link was drilled through the mountain, Mazada grabbed his foot and flew up into the sky. While still holding onto Link, Mazada swung Link through the entire mountain starting from the top of it. The force split the mountain into two and both halves fell on their sides, revealing an unconscious Link.  
  
Link was fighting for his life, and all the Smashers could do was watch in horror.  
  
Falcon: Guys, we should help him!  
  
Pikachu: And how do you say we go about in doing it?!  
  
Falcon: Duh, by taking down Mazada!  
  
Falco: Well, if you wanna fight that thing, then be my guest.  
  
Mewtwo: Falco and Pikachu are right, there's no way we'd be able to bring that beast down!  
  
Samus: Well we need to do something. Link is gonna die if this keeps up!  
  
Fox: There's nothing we can do, just like Pikachu said earlier.  
  
Mewtwo: *sigh* If only my psychic powers were strong enough, I could disable Mazada long enough to get off this planet.  
  
Falcon: Why don't you go give it a try. It's worth a shot.  
  
Fox: No, it's not worth a shot.  
  
Falcon: Oh, and why not?  
  
Fox: Just look at Mewtwo! He's as scared shitless as any of us. If he were to try to use his psychic powers, Mazada would shrug it off like a housefly. Even if Mewtwo disabled Mazada, giving us time to evacuate, Mazada would shake it off in seconds, leaving all of us sitting ducks!  
  
Falcon: So this is how you're gonna act, huh? If we aren't all going to help, then I'll do it myself!  
  
As Falcon tried to dash towards the battlefield, Mewtwo disabled Falcon.  
  
Falcon: Don't try to stop me!  
  
Mewtwo: GROW UP! We all want to help Link, but there's nothing we can do. Besides, if I can get the best of you so easily, what makes you think you'll stand a chance against Mazada? Now settle down and stop thinking so foolishly! This isn't Sigma we're facing! And we don't have all the Smashers assembled to attack with force!  
  
At that moment, Captain Falcon settled down. Finally realizing that helping was out of the question, Falcon watched the battle, and tears formed when he was forced to watch his best friend get torn apart by an absolute monster.   
  
Link was tossed to the ground, completely unconscious and having difficulty breathing. Mazada, the aggressor in this battle, charged towards the fallen warrior for one last colossal attack. But as he was about to strike Link, he was hit by a powered up Photon Blast. Mazada turned around and saw Tier, whom he defeated earlier. Tier grabbed one of the visor shards and yanked it out of his eye.  
  
Mazada: What the...? You can still see?  
  
Tier: Hybrids always have special abilities over the normal. Besides, I am a masterful assassin. I'd still come for you without any vision and still know what I was doing. I'm going to finish you off.  
  
Mazada: Finish ME? You barely even started on me.  
  
Tier: SHUT UP AND DIE, YOU FUCKING FREAK! OMEGA BUSTER!  
  
Tier powered up as much as he could, and fired at Mazada. The blast engulfed the beast and caused a huge explosion, carrying Link off for about a mile. But when the dust settled, Mazada still stood. Tier, astonished that Mazada easily withstood his strongest attack, took a couple steps backwards. But Mazada appeared behind Tier and grabbed his head.  
  
Mazada: Remember this situation? You got out of it with the help of Link, but with him out of the picture, you're all mine for the picking. Darkness Finger!  
  
Mazada's hand glowed an evil violet and proceeded to crush Tier's skull. He screamed as loud as he could, but Tier's screams died out when Mazada's energized hand crushed Tier's skull. Tier's dead body fell limp, and Mazada stepped away from it.  
  
Mazada: You could've had everything. You could've had this entire universe on a silver platter. Every single desire of yours could've been fulfilled, but you had to oppose me. For this, you paid the ultimate price.  
  
???: And you will pay the ultimate price as well. Get off of this planet now, before I crush you.  
  
Mazada wrecks everything in his path, but who is this confident warrior now challenging Mazada? Can this person possibly rival Mazada's strength and ferocity? Stay tuned... 


	16. Battle of Epic Proportions part three

Mazada defeated everybody that crossed his path on Frieza. Link and Tier were some of the greatest fighters to ever exist, and Mazada beat them with little effort. However, a new opponent has crossed his path. And he claims his power is greater than Mazadas. He wore a black gi, black spiky hair, and a scar over his left eye.  
  
Mazada: So, you actually think you can beat me? I just laid waste to two of the universe's strongest warriors. Then you, and god only knows who YOU are, dare to oppose me?   
  
???: Well, those guys are moderately strong, but you've never faced a saiya-jin before, have you?  
  
Mazada: How dare you interfere in my affairs? I don't even know who you are!  
  
???: You won't need to know after you find yourself dead.  
  
Mazada: If you won't tell me your name, I have other ways of finding out. .... .... .... Ben Kanabei, huh.   
  
Ben: You figured out my name. Psychic powers, I guess. Use those psychic powers to find out how I'm gonna POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!  
  
Ben powered up to his Super Saiya-jin form, as Mazada charged towards the saiya-jin. As Mazada tried to punch Ben, he phased out and appeared beside Mazada. Ben kicked Mazada up into the air with force. As Mazada recovered, Ben teleported in front of Mazada and grabbed his head. Ben swung Mazada around like the blades on a helicopter and tossed him to the ground as hard as he could. Mazada was drilled through the ground. As Mazada tried to get up, he saw a shower of energy blasts rain down upon him. A huge cloud of dust formed, and within it, Mazada plotted.  
  
Mazada: (thinking) This one is more powerful than I thought. I'm going to have to be serious with Ben.  
  
Mazada started powering up and as he did, the dust cloud broke up. As the dust completely dissipated, Mazada reached his full power.  
  
Mazada: This is it. You've challenged to your last fight, saiya-jin! You'll get your just desserts for ever challenging me!  
  
Ben: You may believe that you've powered enough to beat me, but I know my strength a lot better than you do!  
  
The two fighters charged towards each other. When they collided, they attacked each other with quick punches while blocking the others punches. Ben tried to sweep Mazada, but Mazada jumped upwards and went for a downwards round house kick. Ben grabbed his foot and propelled himself above Mazada and hit Mazada with a round house of his own. Mazada recovered, and power punched Ben through a mountain.  
  
Mazada: Ha! For someone with a lot of bark, I expected more bite out of you. And I thought the saiya-jin race was supposed to be nearly invincible!  
  
Meanwhile, back with the Smashers.  
  
Falcon: Alright, Mazada's not focusing on Link. I'm gonna go fetch him.  
  
Samus: Just hope that Mazada didn't just defeat that guy.  
  
Pikachu: That other dude was taking it to Mazada earlier. He can handle a punch through a mountain.  
  
Mewtwo: Ben Kanabei has too much fight in him to ever lose to Mazada.  
  
Falco: You're saying that this guy can actually BEAT Mazada?  
  
Mewtwo: He could destroy him in a flash. But I guess it's because of his saiya-jin nature that he's merely toying with Mazada right now...  
  
Falcon: Well, I think Mazada will have his hands full with Ben. So I'm gonna get Link now.  
  
Fox: I'll come with. We need to be extremely careful when a battle of this magnitude is taking place.  
  
Falcon: Fine, let's go then.  
  
Falcon and Fox rushed off to retrieve their beaten friend. Meanwhile, the mountain that Ben Kanabei was drilled through completely broke apart, and the super saiya-jin stood.  
  
Ben: Not bad. Still, it's gonna take more to ever defeat me. Let me show you why.  
  
Ben started powering up. The surrounding rocks began to lift upwards and shattered as Ben's power began to rise. The dust formed from the breaking rocks started to twirl as the saiya-jin's hair lenth fell behind his back and lengthened. Ben powered up with ferocity, causing the twirling dust to intensify and engulf Ben in a twister. However, it could barely contain Ben's awesome power, and the twister was destroyed, revealing Ben as a Super Saiya-jin 3.  
  
Ben: This is my true power. As you can see, this power is far greater than almost anybody is capable of generating.  
  
Mazada: Really, because all I've noticed so far is that your hair has grown too large for your body. If you keep transforming like that, I might as well be fighting against a giant hairball.  
  
Ben: You're cocky for someone that's about to get his ass kicked!  
  
Ben picked up a rock by his foot and chucked it at Mazada at an incredible speed. Mazada barely dodged the rock, but he took his attention off of Ben. Ben appeared in front of Mazada and power punched him back a distance. As Mazada recovered, Ben lifted his right arm and thrusted it towards Mazada.  
  
Ben: Donkawa SU-KO!  
  
A violent blast of wind erupted from Ben's body and struck Mazada hard, flinging him to a mountaintop. Mazada powered up and cupped his hands. Mazada fired a dark blast at Ben. Ben reacted by powering up. Ben cupped his hands as well and fired a white blast at Mazada's own. The two blasts collided with a blinding flash, but in moments, Ben's Megaton Blast overwhelmed Mazada's Dark Energy Beam, and Mazada was engulfed by Ben's attack. The blast began to dissipate, and Mazada ended up near one of Frieza's military bases.  
  
Mazada: YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I WILL SHOW YOU YOUR DOOOOOOOOMM!!!  
  
Mazada extended his arms out and began to chant.  
  
Mazada: Wayward spirits of the midnight hour, bind to my soul and grant me power. Fallen enemies slain in the past, COME TO ME AND JOIN THE SPIRITUAL CAST!  
  
Mazada started gathering energy from wayward souls in the area. He even gathered power from Tier, whom he killed moments before Ben Kanabei ever arrived. In seconds, a dark ball of energy formed over Mazada.  
  
Ben: Is that a Spirit Bomb?  
  
Mazada: You could say that. I gather soul energy from anywhere in the proximity. If I add my power to this, it creates a force that's unstoppable! You will fall to my Orb of Death!  
  
Ben: I doubt that!  
  
Mazada gathered an immense amount of energy, which he figured was enough to defeat Ben. Mazada threw his Orb of Death down at Ben.  
  
Ben: YOU'RE NOT WELCOME ON FRIEZA! MUU-KUU SHEN!!!  
  
Ben thrusted his arm towards the Orb of Death, and he fired a dragon-like blast at it. The dragon blast roared as it collided with the Orb of Death. Ben twirled his arm, and the dragon blast shifted into a coil, stopping it in it's tracks. Ben teleported to the orb and pressed against it. He pumped his power into the blast and re-fired it at Mazada. Mazada, with no time to react, was hit by his own Orb of Death.  
  
Mazada: No. HOW COULD THE ORB OF DEATH NOT DESTROY HIM! Wait. I DON'T SENSE LINK'S ENERGY IN THIS BLAST! HE'S STILL...  
  
Before Mazada could finish his sentence, he was engulfed by the Orb of Death and immediately disintegrated. As the orb flew into space, Ben took a deep breath and powered down to his original power.  
  
Ben: That takes care of him. Now, about those other guys. I should probably deal with them, now.  
  
Falcon and Fox carried Link over to the other Smashers.  
  
Pikachu: Whoa. Link got worked...  
  
Falco: I'm gonna tell him that when he regains consciousness.  
  
Falcon: Do you think he's...  
  
Mewtwo: He's still alive, but he's just holding on. We need to get him some help before something worse happens to him.  
  
As the Smashers started to take Link to some place where he could recover, the saiya-jin stopped them.  
  
Ben: Hold it right there! I wanna have a few words with you guys!  
  
What could possibly be on Ben Kanabei's mind? If it's evil intentions, can the Smashers keep themselves alive? All this and more will be answered in the next chapter... 


	17. Of Pokémon and Police

Ben: Hold it right there! I wanna have a few words with you guys!  
  
The Smashers were stopped in their tracks when the saiya-jin that defeated Mazada approached them. After bearing witness to Ben Kanabei's power, the Smashers figured they wouldn't last very long against him. And without Link, the Smashers felt they might not survive at all.  
  
Ben: You guys are wanted by the Galaxy Police. Your file says you obliterated Jurai's Royal Temple, killed two people in the temple, resisted arrest, and killed a unit of police. That's quite a résumé you got there.  
  
Pikachu: We didn't destroy the royal temple! How many times do we have to say "We're sorry" for something we didn't even do!?  
  
Ben: Frieza was damaged enough by Mazada! This planet doesn't need galactic criminals!  
  
Falcon: What, did you NOT listen to a word Pikachu just said! We had noth...  
  
Ben: Wait, did you just say "Pikachu"?  
  
Ben looked at Pikachu, then took a good look at the fallen elfish warrior.  
  
Ben: (thinking) Link Harkinian? His reputation precedes him as one of Arena Earth's greatest fighters. I seriously doubt that someone who saved Planet Earth could possibly engage in criminal activities.   
  
Samus: Don't even think about laying a finger on Link. He can't fight; not in his condition!  
  
Mewtwo: He isn't thinking about hurting Link. In fact, he's considering letting us go.  
  
Ben: You guys are off the hook with me. Boy, Mazada sure did take it to Link. Come with me and I'll take care of his injuries. Let's go.  
  
Before they could go anywhere, they soon found themselves surrounded by a fleet of Galaxy Police patrol crafts.  
  
Patrol Craft #1: You cannot escape. You're surrounded, so give yourselves up!  
  
Ben: It's okay guys, I have everything under control.  
  
Patrol Craft #2: With all due respect, Mr. Kanabei, the Smashers are to be tried in a court of law for their malicious actions taken against Jurai.  
  
Ben: Yeah, and you guys are in Frieza territory now. Either abide by our rules or I'll summon the Frieza militia.  
  
Fox: Besides, we didn't do a damn thing to your planet. Get off our nuts!  
  
Samus: You better not be saying I got nuts, you little furball!  
  
Patrol Craft #1: They're resisting arrest. Fire at will!  
  
The patrol crafts opened fire upon the Smashers. As they ran away from enemy fire, Ben pulled out a communications device.  
  
Pikachu: Wait, don't call your forces yet.  
  
Ben: And what are you gonna do? Your friend's life hangs in the balance. You don't have the time to take out an entire fleet of Galaxy Policemen.  
  
Pikachu: You can believe that if you want. But I'm sick of running away from these guys. I was brought up to believe the saying "Stand tall for what you believe in, even if you stand alone". We know we're right, so I'm gonna defend my position.  
  
Falco: PIKACHU, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! YOU DON'T THINK YOU'RE GONNA BEAT AN ENTIRE FLEET BY YOURSELF, DO YOU?!  
  
Mewtwo: He's not gonna do it by himself. ...I will give him a hand. The Galaxy Police are hunting us down mercilessly over nothing at all. It makes no sense. They should be after REAL criminals instead of us.  
  
Ben: Fine. We'll proceed to get Link medical attention. Good luck.  
  
Pikachu and Mewtwo: Just for the record, luck is for losers.  
  
The other Smashers, lead by Ben, left the area to find help for Link, leaving Pikachu and Mewtwo to deal with the Galaxy Police. The Galaxy Police opened fire, but the two pokémon phased out. Pikachu charged up his Skull Bash and drilled through a couple spacecrafts. Mewtwo used his Confusion attack and started controlling a spacecraft. He commanded the craft to crash into several other spacecrafts. The remaining spacecrafts began to back away.  
  
Patrol Craft #3: These guys are serious. Dispatch the Exoskeletal Armor  
  
One of the patrol crafts dropped a gray mechanical suit. In moments, the robot raised its head and charged after the pokémon. It approached Mewtwo with a quick speed and punched him hard. Mewtwo jumped back and watched it charge after Pikachu. The robot quickly punched at Pikachu, but Pikachu jumped up and whacked its head with his tail. After a two-second pause, the robot swiped at Pikachu, knocking him to the ground by Mewtwo. Pikachu sprang to his feet.  
  
Pikachu: Not bad for a hunk of scrap.  
  
Mewtwo: But all it is is a hunk of scrap!  
  
Mewtwo charged towards the machine, and Pikachu followed close behind. In near-unison, the two pokémon hit the robot with a strong punch, knocking the machine far back. Mewtwo teleported behind the machine and Pikachu picked up speed. Once again, they attacked in unison, with Mewtwo striking from behind and Pikachu striking in front. The impact was extreme, but not enough to bring the machine down. Both pokémon appeared at each other's side and started powering up. The robot raised his arm cannon.  
  
Mewtwo: Here. Send this message to your creators!  
  
Mewtwo and Pikachu fired their Dark Energy Beam and Thunder Blast, respectively, as the robot shot a large beam of its own. As the blasts collided, The Dark Energy Beam and Thunder Blast started to overwhelm the robot's blast. As the arm cannon on the robot shorted, the mechanical suit was engulfed by the combination attack. In a matter of moments, the robot self-destructed. The robot's mechanical parts fell to the ground, and the pokémon dashed to rejoin the other Smashers.  
  
The Smashers endless perils have seemingly stopped for the time being. The only issue that remained was healing Link. So stay tuned... 


	18. Healing Process

The Smashers had been doing nothing but battle ever since they landed on Frieza. Link had been crushed by the might of Mazada so badly that he was left unconscious and hanging on for dear life. But with Mazada and the Galaxy Police out of the picture for now, the Smashers, guided by Ben Kanabei, could get medical attention for Link.  
  
Fox: So, how much longer is it until we can get Link help?  
  
Ben: For the ninth time, we'll be there soon!  
  
Falcon: That's what he said a half hour ago...  
  
Ben: We'd be there by now if you guys weren't such slowpokes.  
  
In a matter of moments, the party saw reached the end of a cliff and saw a group of buildings.  
  
Ben: This is one of the military bases on Frieza. We do a lot of fighting and continue our conquest of the galaxies in the name of Lord Frieza, whom died in a battle against a saiya-jin. The largest building is our medical center. Usually, we need it to be so large to accommodate for each of our injured soldiers, as well as outsiders such as yourselves. I'll meet you there and I'll help get Link's injuries resolved.  
  
Ben flew towards the medical center, and the Smashers followed behind. When they arrived, Ben once again led them throughout the medical center until they arrived at a round-ish machine.  
  
Ben: This is an isolation chamber. Put Link in there and I'll activate it. Oh, and make sure you put on the air-mask and the sensors.  
  
Pikachu: An air-mask? What for?  
  
Ben: You'll find out.  
  
The Smashers followed Ben's instructions and put Link in the isolation chamber. After applying the air-mask and sensors, Ben walked over to a control panel right beside it. He pushed a series of buttons and the isolation chamber filled with an unknown liquid.  
  
Samus: So THAT'S why you told us to use the air-mask.  
  
Falcon: How can water heal such major injuries?  
  
Ben: It's not water, you idiot. It's synthetic saiya-jin DNA. It'll seep into Link's pores and help him feel good as new.  
  
Pikachu: O......k...  
  
Ben: You don't think it works? How about I kick the shit out of you, then YOU can test it out.  
  
Pikachu: Is that a challenge!  
  
Mewtwo: Pikachu, it's not. I believe that this will actually work. If we must tell you again and again, you need to control your ego! Or would you like to have your ego beaten out of you like in the past?  
  
Pikachu: Mewtwo... shut up.  
  
Falco: So just how long is this gonna take. Afterall, I have better things to do than watch paint dry.  
  
Ben: The process shouldn't take any longer than a couple hours, due to Link's size and shape.   
  
Samus: If you're bored, then take your Arwing out for a spin, or fire up Falcon's PS2, or something!  
  
Falcon: The only games I brought are Dance Dance Revolution and Twisted Metal: Black.  
  
Falco: Looks like I'm taking the Arwing out, then. See you guys later.  
  
Falco left the room.  
  
Mewtwo: Well, it looks like we're gonna be here for a little while.  
  
Samus: Thank god I brought my cards. Who's up for a round of Poker?  
  
Fox: Fine. But if you lose, you get naked!  
  
Falcon: If that's the case, count me in!  
  
Pikachu: I swear, the only thing that moves you guys is the opportunity to see boobs!  
  
Mewtwo: You're one to talk, Pikachu. You were watching that Link/Zelda porno, remember? At least I have more important things to take care of.  
  
Ben: Like what?  
  
Mewtwo: Like about you, Ben Kanabei. I have a couple questions to ask you.  
  
Mewtwo took Ben out of the room.  
  
Ben: What's on your mind?  
  
Mewtwo: I have several questions for you.  
  
Ben: Just read my mind.  
  
Mewtwo: You're not thinking about what I have to ask you, so I'd never find out. First and foremost, why are you helping us? You're not exactly pure-hearted, since you wanted to destroy us earlier today. What do you plan to do?  
  
Ben: *sigh* Well, as you know, I am a saiya-jin. I am fueled by the desire to fight strong opponents. I got a glimpse of Link. Sure, he had been placed in a near-death situation, but if I can restore him to normal, maybe he'll honor me with a battle.  
  
Mewtwo: Just why do you wish to fight Link?  
  
Ben: I heard of his success in Arena Earth. He's the strongest warrior on the roster, so if I were to fight him, my power would increase greatly. Hopefully then, I'll be one step closer to facing Goku.  
  
Mewtwo: What does Goku have to do with this?  
  
Ben: He... he's the reason why Lord Frieza is dead. The most powerful warlord in the universe was vanquished by a low-class saiya-jin. If Goku can overcome such odds, then I must do everything in my power to exceed his prodigious strength, for it is my saiay-jin nature.  
  
Mewtwo: Wait, you keep saying that you're a saiya-jin. But I know for a fact that only five saiya-jins survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta. So why are you saying you're the sixth?  
  
Ben: I never existed back then. You see, I was spawned from saiya-jin DNA that remained in Vegeta's territory. Prince Vegeta himself had Frieza conduct an experiment to revive the saiya-jin race after Frieza destroyed his planet too long ago. He has that kind of influence because of his strength and that he's the only great fighter of Earth showing a true interest in this planet. One might say that Earth and Frieza are allied.   
  
Mewtwo: You're getting off topic.  
  
Ben: Sorry. Getting back to my existence, Frieza's scientists gathered remains of lost saiya-jins in an attempt to construct saiya-jins from DNA. I am the first. However, the project also required intense training to get up to speed in this universe. I have been trained to have no equal, but after I've heard the stories of the past, I cannot truly be the best until I defeat Goku. He may be weaker than Link in The Arena, but he is strickly forbidden to use any transformations past SSJ 1. So I hope Link will help me become strong enough to take him.  
  
Mewtwo: So your purpose in life is to beat Goku? If you do, where do you go from there?  
  
Ben: I'll pick up where Lord Frieza left off and continue the systematic conquest of the universe, just in a more humane fashion. Saiya-jin pride rushes through my veins, and I want to share it with this planet. Do you have any more questions?  
  
Mewtwo: ... That's it. Thank you for clearing some things up for me.  
  
Ben: Even if it had no REAL significance.  
  
Mewtwo: Trust me. It WILL be significant.  
  
While Mewtwo and Ben talked, they heard an explosion of glass. They rushed back into the room and found that the glass to the isolation chamber had been shattered. The air-mask dropped to the ground, and Link stood good as new.  
  
Pikachu: Well, I'll be damned. It took faster than any of us thought.  
  
Link: Where... where am I?  
  
Mewtwo: You're in one of Planet Frieza's medical facilities. And allow me to introduce to you Ben Kanabei.  
  
Ben: It's nice to meet one of Earth's greatest warriors face to face.  
  
Link: You too. Well, I wish I could stay, but we have a universe to journey.  
  
Samus: Yeah. These guys suck at Strip Poker, so we probably should get back to our quest.  
  
As the Smashers, with the exception of Mewtwo, started to walk off, Ben quickly grabbed Link's arm.  
  
Link: Um... can you, like, let go of me?  
  
Ben: Now hold on. I didn't just heal you for my health, you know. Besides, I saved you from Mazada, so the least you could do is honor my request.  
  
Link: ... Which would be?  
  
Ben: I challenge you to an Arena Battle!!  
  
The challenge has been issued. Link, having just regained full-strength, has been offered to duel Ben Kanabei, a saiya-jin created from DNA of lost saiya-jins. How will this battle go? Only one way to find out... 


	19. Arena Duel

Two warriors confronted each other. In the past, one helped the other, only to get the opportunity to face him in battle. Ben kept Mazada from killing Link, and as a request from the saiya-jin, they would face off. This battle was thought to hone their skills and increase their power, so both Link and Ben greeted it with open arms.  
  
Ben: Official Arena Match this will be, but it's gonna be a special case.  
  
Link: What do you mean, special case?  
  
Ben: Oh, so you've always done it the old fashioned way. Alright, a special case match can shift around the rules and procedures of a fight. In this case, we're not gonna use the Arena-o-Matic to decide our battlefield. We're just gonna duke it out right here.  
  
Link: Fine. Now let's do this.  
  
The two fighters charged towards each other. When they came in contact, they attacked each other with quick punches. As they punched at each other and blocked the other's punches, they floated upwards into the sky. They both power punched each other, sending them both flying in opposite directions. Link regained his composure and chucked a boomerang at Ben, who managed to dodge it. However, Ben took his focus off of Link to do so, and he realized his error when Link connected with a powerful energy shot. He looked at Link, when all of a sudden, the boomerang smacked Ben in the back of the head on it's return flight.   
  
Ben: Tricky, Link Harkinian! Let me show you a trick of my own.  
  
Link: Excuse me, Harkinian? My last name is Masters. I don't know how Harkinian got mixed up with Masters, but I'm setting the record straight.  
  
Ben: Never mind, your last name serves little purpose to me. Now, we have a battle to finish.  
  
Ben flew towards Link. Link tried to punch Ben, but he phased out. The saiya-jin phased behind Link and elbowed him in the spine, causing Link to fly forward. As Link stopped himself, Ben charged towards him again. Ben tried a punch of his own, but Link turned around and caught his fist. Link dropped below Ben and nailed him with a swift and strong punch. After the punch, Link hoisted himself up above Ben and round housed him to the ground. As Link touched down, Ben wiped off the blood dripping down his lips with his arm and smirked.  
  
Link charged towards Ben and drew his grappling hook. He tried to latch onto Ben, but he phased out. As Ben phased in behind Link, he activated his Muu Kuu Shen technique and generated a dragon-like energy whip. Ben charged towards Link, and as the elf swordsman turned around, he was swept off the ground by Ben's energy whip. Link kicked up, only to be smacked on the back with Ben's whip really hard. As Link flew back, Ben chucked his whip at Link. He commanded it to wrap around Link very tightly.  
  
Ben: Well, it looks like I got the best of you in THAT scuffle. But don't worry, you have another chance to redeem yourself, after I plant this one on you!  
  
Ben extended his arm forward and clenched his fist. The energy whip discharged, catching Link in a huge explosion. Ben was surprised to see a silhouette in the cloud of dust. And as it settled, Link was revealed, with a shield of aura surrounding him. Link drew his sword and faced Ben.  
  
Link: Looks like I'm gonna have to be serious against you.  
  
Ben: Likewise. However, I won't need my maximum power to defeat you.  
  
Link: Don't get overconfident. So far in this match, I've matched you pound per pound.  
  
Ben: In my warm-up phase, you did. Now it's time to get real.  
  
Link powered up to his maximum extent, and Ben transformed into a Super Saiya-jin. They charged towards each other and unleashed a flurry of quick punches on each other. But in a couple seconds, Link was left trying to block Ben's assault.  
  
Link: (thinking) He got stronger and faster with this transformation. I expected he would, but there's no way I'm keeping this up. It's just too...  
  
Before Link could finish his thought, he was drilled by one of Ben's roundhouse kicks. Ben soon took advantage and attacked with even faster punches than before, bringing the assault to Link's upper body. Ben charged and shoulder bashed Link back. As Link recovered, Ben fired his Donkawa Su-Ko, and Link was drilled by a violent burst of wind. Link flew back to a mountain. Ben, with his heightened speed, pressed Link through the mountain with his momentum. As Link was carried to the bottom of the mountain's inside, Ben emerged and barraged the mountain with a flood of energy blasts. The mountain was left in rubble, and Link pushed the rocks off of him and stood up with even more shredded clothes than before.  
  
Link: That's it! Time for a little payback!  
  
Link cupped his hands and fired a tremendous Tri-force Light at Ben, who also cupped his hands and fired his Megaton Blast. As the two blasts collided, it was a pretty even match until Ben pumped his blast with even more strength. Soon, the Tri-force Light shattered, but Link got out of the way. However, Ben met him in mid-air and smashed him into the ground. Link got up groggy as Ben landed.  
  
Ben: That's enough. This battle is over.  
  
Link: Why call it off?  
  
Ben: If the match dragged on, would the outcome be any different?  
  
Link: I... guess not.  
  
Ben: Well, don't beat yourself up about it. I don't get many opponents at Frieza, but the ones I do fight with are weak. You've proven to me that you are one of Earth's Elite. Perhaps that's why everybody wants to go to Earth to challenge what it has to offer.  
  
Link: Well, why don't you come with us? We're going back there, after all. We're just gonna make some quick stops at Coven and Eternia and we're on our way back to Earth.  
  
Ben: I wouldn't disturb Eternia too much. They have too much to deal with concerning Skeletor and his minions. But if you're going to Coven, you might find a good challenge there.  
  
Link: Very well. It was nice to have the chance to fight you.  
  
Ben: No problem, but I just have one more thing to say before you head out.  
  
Link: Oh?  
  
Ben: Don't tell me you're going to Coven with shredded clothes like THAT.  
  
Ben reached in his pocket and grabbed a capsule. He tossed it to Link.  
  
Ben: The capsule is of Capsule Corp. back on Earth. What's inside is my gift to you. It's kinda like a little souvenir of Frieza. Now, your friends are waiting for you on your ship. It was nice meeting you. And good luck.  
  
Link dashed off. As the Great Fox left Frieza, onboard the ship, Link wore his souvenir. It was the traditional white armor of Frieza with blue tights and white boots and gloves.  
  
  
Samus: Ooh, just put on some pads and a helmet and you could be a football player.  
  
Link: Shut up! I prefer my original outfit, but this will hold me until we get back home.  
  
Falcon: So, how does it feel?  
  
Link: Well, it looked so tiny when I opened the capsule, but then I realized that these clothes expand. Not only that, but the armor's really flexible. I didn't think I'd be able to raise my arms higher than where the shoulder pads are.   
  
Falco: That armor might give you an advantage in your next battle. Speaking of which, where are we headed now?  
  
Samus: We're gonna stop at Coven. Remember, we can't go to Eternia now.  
  
Falco: Oh yeah, I forgot.  
  
Fox: Well fasten your seatbelts! Full speed ahead, to Planet Coven.  
  
The Great Fox picked up speed and restarted its journey through the galaxies. Where will their adventures lead them now? Stay tuned... 


	20. The Smashers Remember

Link had fought hard on Frieza. Fate intertwined several times that day, forcing Link into two battles against stronger opponents than himself. Having lost to both Mazada and Ben Kanabei, he had plenty of time to think about it in the moment of rest aboard the Great Fox. Too bad it slipped his mind when he and Falcon were in the middle of a game of Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
Both Smashers were stepping to the beat, stepping on the arrows as they appeared on the screen. When the round ended, the screen showed that Falcon had more points than Link.  
  
Link: What! You've gotta be kidding me!  
  
Falcon: Ha ha! You got spanked, Link-o! You're a good fighter, but when it comes to DDR, you're no match for the likes of me!  
  
Falco: Yeah, well next time, instead of picking your favorite level, pick a random one. Oh, and you can also stop distracting Link with those "Look! It's Mazada!" cries.   
  
Link: You little nad twister! That's why you said that crap!  
  
Falcon: Took you long enough to figure THAT out. Time for round 2.  
  
Pikachu, Mewtwo, Fox, and Samus were over talking in another group.  
  
Mewtwo: Damn, if I was THAT carefree. Maybe then I'd not care about the sick things Ganondorf would say.  
  
Samus: I wonder how they're doing?  
  
Pikachu: Well, it's not like we can call them or send them an e-mail.  
  
Samus: Gee, Pik. You have a knack for putting shit down like that.  
  
Pikachu: It's what I do best.  
  
Fox: Hey, do you guys remember the time Ganondorf took a tree and carved it into the shape of a penis, then tossed it from a rope into Mewtwo's butt.  
  
Mewtwo: I remember NOW!  
  
Pikachu: I remember that! That was fucking funny!  
  
Link, Falcon, and Falco walked over to the group.  
  
Falcon: You got beat AGAIN!  
  
Link: By three points!  
  
Falco: Before these two start acting like two-year olds, tell me what you guys have been doing to keep from getting bored.  
  
Samus: Just talking about stuff we remember.  
  
Fox: Falco, you remember the time Ganondorf carved a penis out of a tree and launched it into Mewtwo's ass, right?  
  
Suddenly, Falco bursted into laughter and started rolling on the ground.  
  
Falco: (continues laughing) I never heard about that before! Oh well, what about the time we played Truth or Dare and Fox dared Ganondorf to make a prank call to Moe's Tavern!  
  
Link: I remember that! (clears his throat) "Moe's Tavern, this is Moe."  
  
Falcon: "Hello, I'm looking for a Mrs. Likyocrak. First name Ivanna."  
  
Link: "Lemme check. Uh, Ivanna Likyocrak! Hey everyone, Ivanna Likyocrak!"  
  
The Smashers burst into laughter.  
  
Mewtwo: That was one of the few things Ganondorf did that I actually found funny.  
  
Samus: It didn't stop there. What about what came afterwards.  
  
Link: Oh yeah, he said something like "Listen, you. If I ever find out who you are, I'm gonna rip out your eyes and shove them up your butt, so you can watch me kick the crap out of you. Then I'm gonna rip off your pecker and make you suck on it!"  
  
The Smashers burst into laughter once again.  
  
Pikachu: Man, thank god the kids were asleep that night. We were so drunk.  
  
Falco: Thank god for Marth's camcorder. I never would've been able to recap on that night.  
  
Falcon: Oh, remember that time we had a contest to see who could rip ass the hardest?  
  
Mewtwo: That was the night you all got drunk. I knew right there and then you guys were slammed because that was a very pointless contest.  
  
Falcon: So, I still won!  
  
Samus: Seriously, why would you trumpet that. It's so nasty.  
  
Fox: It was interesting, though. Falcon's fart made a crater.  
  
Falcon: I'm still reigning champion. Anybody wanna challenge me?  
  
Mewtwo: Alright, time to change the subject before we all become stupid. Remember the time we were in that Hell in a Cell fight?  
  
Link: That was pretty cool. That fight was crazy. You, me, Roy, and Bowser.  
  
Mewtwo: If Bowser hadn't pulled out that barbed-wire baseball bat, I would've won.  
  
Fox: And after the match, everybody came out. The ring could barely hold all of us.  
  
Samus: I got to blast Falcon through the cell wall.  
  
Falcon: I remember that. Bitch, you gave me internal bleeding for a week!  
  
Samus: Don't call me a bitch, or I'll blast the hell out of you again.  
  
Falcon stood up quickly.  
  
Falcon: Is that a challenge, bitch!  
  
Samus stood up quickly.  
  
Samus: What have I said about calling me a bitch, you babboon-cock-sucking ass pirate!  
  
Falcon: (pirate tone) Arg, me matey! Ye be walking the plank for that one, ya skervy dog!  
  
Falco: Easy, EASY! We're aboard the Great Fox in the middle of space. You wreck it and we all die!  
  
Fox: Besides, I pay a shitload of insurance for this baby. You ding it, and it's coming out of your wallets!  
  
Samus: Fine. I'll deal with you later.  
  
Falcon: (pirate tone) Shiver me timbers, you haven't seen the last of Falcon-beard!  
  
Link: Would you cut that shit out?!  
  
Falcon: Oh, fine! (pouts)  
  
Pikachu: Man, a few years down the road, we'll be looking back on THIS day.  
  
Mewtwo: Whoa, you haven't said something in awhile.  
  
Pikachu: They say that if you say stuff less often, people actually listen to it.  
  
Link: Well they're wrong. We're STILL not listening to you.  
  
Pikachu: Oh shut up!  
  
shrtys-sk8er: o.O  
  
Falcon: Wait, who the fuck's that dude?  
  
Falco: Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go away.  
  
Samus: You're thinking of bears, you dumbass!  
  
shrtys-sk8er: Yeah!  
  
The Smashers look at shrtys-sk8er.  
  
shrtys-sk8er: ... Oh you guys suck!  
  
Shrtys-sk8er jumps on a pogo-stick and hops through the window. Not realizing he's in deep space, he suffocates. (A/N: Or do I, mwahahahahaha. Well, probably.)  
  
Fox: That was really fucked up. He shouldn't be allowed to have any more author's notes.  
  
Pikachu: Well, it was random. What do you expect?  
  
The Great Fox continues it's way to the Smasher's next destination, Planet Coven. Meanwhile, in space...  
  
shrtys-sk8er: Well, that didn't go so well. Better get back home.  
  
Shrtys-sk8er summons strength and activates Wild Growth. As his penis grows to the size of his body, he uses Super Jizz and rockets himself out of the area. What the hell else is gonna happen? Stay tuned... 


	21. Assault on the Covenant

It was a long journey, but the Smashers crossed the half-way point in their journey. They had visited Planets Jurai and Frieza. Since there were problems on Eternia, the Smashers decided that Coven would be their last stop. And their final destination would come today. Their final stop was believed to be the most action-packed stop yet. The Great Fox inched it's way to the planet until the Smashers saw a giant purplish ball. They had arrived in Coven sub-space.  
  
Pikachu: Our final stop.  
  
Link: I have high hopes for Coven. If the Covenant are like they are in Halo, we're in for a fight.  
  
Fox: I'm hoping to get some kind of battle in. I haven't been fighting that much on this little trip.  
  
Falcon: Me neither. And the Galaxy Police aren't very tough.  
  
Link: Well, let's get ready to land this bird.  
  
The Great Fox entered Coven's atmosphere. The heat sink to the spaceship turned a violent red as the Great Fox descended further into Coven's atmosphere. The ship broke through the planet's clouds and in a matter of moments, touched the surface of the planet. The door retracted, and the Smashers walked out of their ship.  
  
The Smashers had landed nearby a metropolis. They noticed the advanced buildings filled the area. On the outskirts of the city, the vegetation was similar to a grassland, except the grass was blue-green. As the Smashers walked into the skyscraper-infested region, they noticed the Covenant consisted of many types of people. There were short, orangish ones as well as the tall, muscular, blue and red ones.  
  
Samus: I'm surprised that none of them are even noticing us. Very different from the game.  
  
Mewtwo: The game is fictional. Besides, it takes place 500 plus years later than this time period. It's obvious that the Covenant are not as warlike as the humans made us believe.  
  
Pikachu: Well, the Guidebook to The Arena says that even though the Covenant aren't like they are in the game, they still love to fight.  
  
Link: Alright! These are our kinds of warriors.  
  
Fox: Yeah, but hopefully, The Arena won't be packed with Grunts. God, they're weak.  
  
Falco: The opponents are probably as good as The Arena Earth. Maybe better, but maybe worse.  
  
Suddenly, a swarm of Covenant civilians ran in the path of the Smashers. The fright on their faces made the Smashers believe that something horrible was happening. One of the short orange Covenants ran up to the Smashers.  
  
Link: What's going on around here?  
  
Covenant #1: You shouldn't be here. He's gonna kill us all! AAHHH!  
  
The Covenant ran off.   
  
Falcon: This may be that adrenaline rush we're all looking for. Let's check it out!  
  
The Smashers ran in the opposite direction of the stampeding Covenant. After getting around such a swarm, the Smashers saw a platoon of Covenant soldiers fighting against a man with dark skin, silver hair, night-black eyes, and a slightly muscular but lithe body. The fighter wore black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. The Covenant platoon focused themselves on him. A yellow elite emerged out of the platoon with an energy sword.  
  
Elite #1: I refuse to let you get away with all the chaos you've ensured for my people!  
  
The elite charged towards the man, who merely stood unflinching and with crossed arms. The elite swung his blade, only for the man to react by catching the blade in mid-swing. The elite struggled to take back his sword, but the man clinched with little effort.  
  
???: It's a shame that universal space is wasted on such a weakling. You're not fit to live in a realm where only the strong survive.  
  
Without letting go of the blade, the man twisted the elite's sword towards him and forced the blade into it's own wielder's skull.  
  
Falcon: Sweet merciful crap! The yellow elites are the toughest in the game, and he just disposed of him so easily!  
  
Samus: That's nothing special. We could probably take him.  
  
Mewtwo: I'm not so sure. He's hiding quite a lot of power.  
  
Link: We're gonna have to take this guy down somehow.  
  
Pikachu: You realize how hard that is to do when there's an entire city population getting in your way? This is unlike every battle we've taken part of. Innocent people could get hurt.  
  
Falco: Well, anybody still alive would've high-tailed it out of here by now.  
  
Fox: Is that a fact? (Points to the platoon opening fire on the man) We should get them out of here, too.  
  
Link: I'll hold him off. In the meantime, you guys evacuate anybody still in the area. When you're finished, we'll gang attack him.  
  
Pikachu: A gang attack. Like THAT'S honorable.  
  
Mewtwo: This isn't a battle for pride, Pikachu. This is a battle to save innocent lives.  
  
The Covenant suddenly stopped firing because of their ammo shortage. The being charged towards the platoon, but was struck by a shoulder tackle and was sent flying through a building wall.  
  
Link: Everybody, get out of here, NOW! It's too dangerous!  
  
The being emerged from the building he recently crashed through.  
  
???: Oh, it is gonna be dangerous, alright. For you, it will be pure hell.  
  
Link: This has gone on long enough! What gives you the right to terrorize innocent people like this?  
  
???: It's not my fault that these mortals are too weak for this world. Only the strongest survive in this universe, and it would seem as if life would cease to exist soon.  
  
Link: That's enough! You're gonna regret ever laying your fingers on these people!  
  
???: You Evil Hunters never give up, do you?  
  
Link: Wait, what? Evil Hunters?  
  
???: You don't seem to be a native Covenant. Therefore, you must've traveled the universe in search of evil to be eradicated. Isn't that why you're here?  
  
Link: No. I'm here for a challenge. I'm not here to obliterate the masses.  
  
???: Good, I came here for a challenge as well. My name is Morte, and you had better be a good fighter, or you'll end up like that elite over there.  
  
Link: I know what you did to him. Just so you know, you won't get away with it.  
  
After a failed Covenant assault on their malicious invader, does Link have the strength to defeat Morte? Can the Smashers evacuate the city in time before it all falls apart in a massive battle? Stay tuned... 


	22. One Battle Leads to Another

Having arrived at Coven to face a challenge, Link's challenge stood right in front of his eyes. A man named Morte had also come to Coven searching for a worthy adversary. Fate had once again intervened and two powerful warriors were brought to the same place at the same time. But what is yet to be known is who is the stronger fighter.  
  
Link: You're not gonna get away with what you've done. I'll make you pay for each person you killed.  
  
Morte: This universe is too great to be infested by the weak. At least the Dimension of the Demons had skillful fighters. My father was my greatest adversary. If nobody is that strong, or has to rely on numbers for might, then this universe might as well perish.  
  
Link: There's a meaning for all life. The strong, the weak; it doesn't matter!   
  
Morte: Then present your strength! Prove to me that this universe is fit to exist! Or are you gonna be spineless like the Evil Hunters and wait for your friends to back you up?  
  
Link began to power up. The road which they stood upon began to crack, and pieces of it rose into the sky.  
  
Link: Just leave everybody out of this. It's an affair between just us now.  
  
Morte began to power up as well.   
  
Morte: Be serious. You get only one shot with me.  
  
Morte stomped on the ground. The force of the stomp created a wave of white energy that rushed towards Link. Link jumped into the air, and Morte followed close behind. Morte teleported above Link and drop kicked him through one of the skyscrapers. As he hit the ground, Link kicked up to his feet and charged towards Morte. Link fired an energy blast at Morte, but Morte's eyes started glowing white, and the blast jerked upwards. Morte tackled Link and shoved him into a wall of a building. With one power punch, Morte sent Link through several buildings. Link once again kicked up to his feet.  
  
Link drew his sword and charged towards Morte, who generated an energy sword of his own. Link and Morte swung their blades and connected with each other's with hard impact. Morte swung at Link one more time, but Link jumped over him and latched onto him with his grappling hook. Link began to swing Morte around like a wrecking ball, and eventually tossed him around a light post. With Morte tied up and dangling off the ground, Link hit him with a ferocious Spin Attack that launched the half-demon high above the city.  
  
Morte: Only an Evil Hunter could have that kind of strength. Tell me, who are you!?  
  
Link: You must be new to this universe then. Anyone that's serious about fighting knows who I am. The one warrior that everybody wants to outpower is none other than me, Link Masters. I fight in The Arena, which is where I get most of my competition, and I get my strength from sparring with the greatest fighters in the universe.  
  
Morte: You fight against Hunters?  
  
Link: I fight anybody that's a worthy opponent. At least THEY don't go around destroying entire populations.  
  
Morte: You act like an Evil Hunter, so I have no choice but to DESTROY YOU!  
  
Morte charged towards Link once again. As they got close to each other, they both phased out. They phased around the entire city, and whenever they got close to each other, they would strike. Each strike threw off a huge amount of energy that cracked buildings. They finally phased in next to each other, but phased in to meet the other's barrage of fast punches. As they traded blows, they descended to the ground. As they both touched ground, Link tried to round house kick Morte, but the half-demon ducked and leg sweeped the elf swordsman. Morte jumped above the downed Link and discharged a huge amount of electricity into his body. The electrical assault left Link down for the moment.  
  
Morte: The Evil Hunters will all fall to my hand!  
  
Morte flew towards a massive skyscraper. The demon ripped the skyscraper from it's very foundation and turned towards Link. As Morte was about to send the biggest building in the entire city crashing down on Link, Link was quickly whisped away, and he narrowly missed the onslaught. The man set Link down, and the elf swordsman opened his eyes to find a warrior wearing a yellow shirt, ared vest, blue pants, a green belt, white shoes, and a black cape.  
  
Link: Ugh... It's not safe to be around here, mister.  
  
???: I know that. But I'll see what I can do to make it safe.  
  
Link saw a badge on the man's shirt with the letters E.H. on it.  
  
Link: Wait a minute. Are you an Evil Hunter that Morte keeps talking... about.  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the man dashed off and confronted Morte.  
  
???: Morte, up to your old tricks again, I see.  
  
Morte: You Evil Hunters are so persistant. You'll never give up and do whatever it takes to defeat me. Your league sickens me, Alex!  
  
Alex: Well, if you didn't attack innocent people for your meaningless cause, the Evil Hunters would leave you alone.  
  
Morte: My cause is NOT meaningless!  
  
Morte charged towards Alex in blind rage, but Alex restrained the demon with a typhoon. Alex shot a burst of flames into the typhoon, turning the windy restrainer into a raging inferno. Morte bursted out of the flaming typhoon and fired a barrage of electric energy balls at the Evil Hunter. Alex countered with an electric shield that absorbed his shots.  
  
Alex: You're one of the Evil Hunter's most wanted targets. Many tried and all have failed. But you're not fighting against a normal Hunter this time. I'm a professional that can call upon the elements to take out any and all fighters who disturbe universal peace!  
  
Alex formed an energy ball out of the electricity gathered from Morte's previous assault. The Hunter fired a gigantic electrical blast at Morte, sending him flying into the air. Morte stopped himself in mid-air.  
  
Alex: So, do you want another go at it?  
  
Morte shrugged and powered up.  
  
Morte: This is a waste of my time. I have nothing to prove to the Evil Hunters. I'll be back to finish this little scuffle of ours. Something is coming that's gonna get in the way of our battle, so I'll take care of you later. You haven't seen the last of me!  
  
Morte took off and disappeared in outer space. Alex sighed.  
  
Alex: Well, the day's saved once again. But look at the damage done here. It's gonna take awhile to restore everything back to normal.   
  
Alex walked over to Link.  
  
Alex: Are you alright.  
  
Link: I'm fine. I could've beaten Morte. You didn't have to help me.  
  
Alex: When an evildoer involves civilians, the fight is no longer about honor. It's about protecting and serving.  
  
Falcon: Link!  
  
Link turned around to see the Smashers. The Smashers ran beside their friend.  
  
Pikachu: Well, we evacuated the city, but it seems the fight's already over.  
  
Alex: The ceased battle is because of me.  
  
Fox: And you are...?  
  
Alex: My name is Alex. I am an elite Evil Hunter.  
  
Falcon: (whispering to Samus) Yeah, but not a fashion expert, it would seem.  
  
Samus: Heh.  
  
Link: Well, it was nice of you to lend a hand. Thanks.  
  
Alex: Just doing my job.  
  
Mewtwo: Well, since we obviously can't battle Morte anymore, why don't we find The Arena?  
  
Falco: Let's just do SOMETHING. I'm getting bored standing around all day.  
  
Suddenly, the Smashers were barraged with laser blasts. They all looked up to find an invasion of Jurai warcrafts.  
  
Alex: The Jurai Military? What do they want here?  
  
Samus: It's a long story.  
  
Falcon: They're busting out the big guns now. Jurai's military is more powerful than the Galaxy Police!  
  
Fox: So what do we do now? There are hundreds of ships after the seven of us!  
  
As the military of Jurai inched closer to the Smashers, can they find a way to escape the attack of the military? Or will they be brought to Jurai's false justice? Stay tuned... 


	23. Fight the System

They were surrounded. The militia inched it's way towards the Smashers, who gathered in one area. Alex, the Evil Hunter who defeated Morte moments earlier, was also caught in the middle of Jurai's attack. The military had ceased their attack, since the Smashers had made little movements since the militia arrived.  
  
Jurai Warcraft #1: You're surrounded! Give yourselves up right now!  
  
Pikachu: These asses don't know when to give up!  
  
Alex: Just what exactly is going on? You guys haven't told me a thing yet!  
  
Link: Well, to make a long story short, We had finished our match-up in The Arena Jurai, when we noticed a powerful demon destroyed Jurai's Royal Palace. We tried to bring it down, but since Pikachu and I were in the area, they're suspecting us of doing the dirty deed.  
  
Alex: Why not just give yourselves in? We wouldn't be in this situation if you had surrendered yourselves from the start.  
  
Pikachu: I'm not the kind of guy who surrenders at the first whiff of battle.  
  
Falco: Shut up, Pikachu. It's your fault that we're even in this mess! You had to distance yourself from the Galaxy Police!  
  
Mewtwo: I believe that Jurai's legal system is much more extreme than the one of Earth. Since Jurai is driven by power, they would've killed Link and Pikachu anyways.  
  
Samus: Now is not the time to be bringing up the past or philosiphising!  
  
Falcon: Samus is right. If we don't find a way out of this, we could all go the way of the dodo!  
  
Jurai Warcraft #2: This is your very last warning! Drop to the ground and put your hands behind your head or we will open fire!  
  
Link: This could get hairy. Alex, can we count on you one more time?  
  
Alex: (thinking) This is an awkward situation. It's my sworn duty as an Evil Hunter to keep the peace. However, these guys aren't the type that would travel the universe blowing stuff up. They've proven that to me earlier by dealing with Morte and evacuating the city. Besides, I doubt I would've beaten Morte so easily if Link hadn't worn him out a little bit. (Out loud) Sure, you can count on me.  
  
Link: *sigh* Thank you.  
  
Jurai Warcraft #3: They're resisting! FIRE!  
  
Fox: Alright, this has gone on for long enough!   
  
Falco: This is for REAL justice!  
  
The Jurai Warcrafts opened fire on the Smashers, who instantly divided. Fox and Falco powered up until their bodies were enraptured in fire. With flaming bodies, they charged towards several aircrafts and bashed their way completely through them. A couple warcrafts fired on Fox and Falco, but with heightened strength and speed, Fox and Falco were able to dodge most and repel the others. One warcraft revealed an ion cannon, which they fired at the duo of Star Fox. Simultaneously, they activated their Reflector, and the ion blast bounced off of them and right back into the warcraft, destroying it on contact.  
  
Falco: And Falcon said that these guys were tough. I've had a worse time pulling weeds.  
  
Fox: I don't know, those weeds can be pretty tough.  
  
Fox and Falco start laughing, and then start attacking the military again.   
  
Falcon jumped into the air and hit a warcraft with a Falcon Punch, completely crushing the aircraft. Another warcraft opened fire on Falcon, but Samus got in the way and used her Screw Attack to repel the laser shots. When the aircraft momentarily stopped blasting, Samus fired a completely powered-up Charged Shot. The blast incinerated the warcraft.  
  
Falcon: Thanks for the cover.  
  
Samus: Don't thank me yet. There's still a lot of warcrafts to take down.  
  
Falcon: Well, let's take them out!  
  
Samus charged up her cannon and Falcon powered up. Samus fired another Charged Shot and Falcon fired his Falcon Blaster. The combination attack destroyed a warcraft and each one directly behind it.  
  
Warcraft #4: Destroy the infidels by any means necessary!  
  
Link and Pikachu were surrounded by a fleet of warcrafts.  
  
Link: It's funny how they're targeting us with more manpower than anybody else.  
  
Pikachu: Well, we practically started all of this. What do you say to finishing it?  
  
Link: I'm all for that!  
  
Even when assaulted with heavy fire, Link flew up into the air and Pikachu followed close behind. Pikachu summoned strength and caused a huge Thunderbolt to appear. Link used his Spin Attack as the Thunderbolt came down on him. The Spin Attack spread out the Thunderbolt, causing it to destroy any warcraft caught in it's radius.  
  
Pikachu: All too easy.  
  
Link: Easy for you to say. I took some heavy damage while manipulating your attack.  
  
Pikachu: Whoops, I forgot about you for a second.  
  
Link: Whatever. Let's just finish this up.  
  
A barrage of laser shots rained down on Mewtwo and Alex. Alex raised an electrical shield. The laser shots were absorbed into Alex's shield.  
  
Alex: I have an idea. You're a psychic, right?  
  
Mewtwo: Heh, how good of you to notice.  
  
Alex: Use your psychic powers to draw the warcrafts to us. Leave the rest to me.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes glowed a bright blue. Suddenly, all of the warcrafts attacking them were forced towards them.   
  
Alex: Oh, and I'd also brace yourself.  
  
Mewtwo: What for?  
  
Alex: This.  
  
Alex summoned a heavy rainstorm. Since Alex's shield was created from electricity, an electrical surge filled the air and shocked every warcraft that attacked the Smashers. Almost every warcraft was destroyed due to the heavy amount of damage sustained.  
  
Warcraft #5: RETREAT!  
  
The Juraian Warcrafts that were quick to attack the Smashers were soon evacuating the planet.  
  
Alex: I must say that worked well. What do you think?  
  
Mewtwo: @_@  
  
Alex: ^_^ I guess I overdid it a little bit.  
  
Link: Damn, that's a powerful combo attack. Too bad that everybody was victim to it.  
  
Rest of Smashers: @_@  
  
Alex: I'm surprised you're still going strong.  
  
Link: Well, my power rose after my battle with Morte. I still don't understand how my power can rise, though.  
  
Alex walked over to the Smashers.  
  
Link: What are you doing.  
  
Alex: Since they're all knocked out because of me, I guess I'll bring them back to their senses. I carry Senzu Beans with me.  
  
Link: Senzu Beans? What are those?  
  
Alex: You'll see.  
  
Alex walked over to the Smashers and put one Senzu Bean in each of their mouths. After swallowing, the Smashers sprang to their feet.  
  
Link: What the hell? Did I just see what I think I saw?  
  
Alex: (Sarcastically) No, you didn't. You're hallucinating. None of this is happening right now. Hell, you're not even on Coven. In fact, you're still sleeping back on Earth.  
  
Link: Shut up. I know this is all happening.  
  
Pikachu: Although I don't know what the hell make me black out, thanks for the Senzu Beans.  
  
Alex: No problem.  
  
Fox: Well, I guess this wraps up our time on Coven.  
  
Falcon: Yeah, let's head out before the Covenant start thinking we did all of this. The last thing we need is another Jurai after our heads.  
  
Samus: This is the end of our space journeys. Since we can't go to Eternia, the only place we can go from here is back to Earth.  
  
Mewtwo: Fine by me. I'm getting a little homesick.  
  
Falco: I can't wait to see all the guys again.  
  
Link: You heard 'em. We better skidattle. Thanks for your help.  
  
Alex: See you guys around.  
  
The Smashers boarded the Great Fox and took off. They hit all their destinations. All that was left to do was to go home. Stay tuned... 


	24. The Road Back Home

Their journey had nearly come to a close. With Eternia having their own problems, the Smashers stopped at Jurai, Frieza, and Coven. After leaving Coven, the Smashers set their sights on Earth once again. Inside the Great Fox, the Smashers were gathered around their PS2 playing WWE Smackdown: Shut Your Mouth.  
  
Falco: Hell yeah, powerbombed your ass through the Hell in a Cell.  
  
Pikachu: Damn. I'm gonna get you back for that one!  
  
Link: So you forgot that you brought this game along too, Falcon?  
  
Falcon: Yeah, I had no idea I even brought it along. I just found it laying in my stuff this morning.  
  
Pikachu: Ooh! Swanton Bomb off the top of the cell, onto Falco, through the announcer's table. Eat that, biz-notch!  
  
Fox: This might be the end for Falco.  
  
Falcon: Not yet. I'm still in this match.  
  
Pikachu: ... Well there goes my chance for victory.  
  
Samus: And Falcon drills Pikachu with an F-5.  
  
All except Pikachu: 1! 2! 3!  
  
Falcon: Yeah, who's yo daddy, Pikachu! Yeah that's right, I'm yo daddy! How come I'm yo daddy? (pelvic thrusts) 'Cuz I did this to yo momma!  
  
Pikachu: You're a damn game geek; that's how you beat me!  
  
Mewtwo: Hey, you don't have to be a sore loser, Pikachu. It's just a game.  
  
Falcon: You think I'm good at this? Just wait 'til you see me play Unreal Tournament 2003!  
  
Link: That game's got nothing on Halo, baby.  
  
Mewtwo: You guys remember after we beat Sigma, we linked up four Xboxes and played each other all night.  
  
Pikachu: Who could forget that night. Afterall, the Link/Zelda porno was taped that night.  
  
Samus: Oh god, not this again.  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, before Link blows his top, let's talk about something else.  
  
Falco: Oh, you guys are no fun. It was good quality entertainment!   
  
Link: I bet it kept you entertained. At least it goes to show that anyone who actually has to watch that will never get laid. But I'm still gonna kick Marth's ass for taping that.  
  
Falcon: (sarcastically) You do that. I'll have to read all about it in tomorrow's newspaper.  
  
Mewtwo: Falcon?  
  
Falcon: What?  
  
Mewtwo: Shut up.  
  
Falcon: Suck my balls.  
  
Pikachu: Watch out, he might actually do it.  
  
Fox: Alright, this is all stuff that would be much better not said.  
  
Pikachu: Yeah, but Mewtwo still might wanna suck Falcon's nutsack.  
  
Mewtwo walks off.  
  
Pikachu: Hey, I was only kidding, dude.  
  
Mewtwo: I'm a little pissed off right now, so do your kidding elsewhere.  
  
Falco: Am I hearing this correctly? The great Mewtwo's having a problem! You can tell us what's wrong, tough guy.  
  
Mewtwo: *sigh* You sure you wanna hear what I have to say?  
  
Link: Sure. It's not like we're doing anything else.  
  
Mewtwo: Fine, I'll tell you what's eating at me. I came on this adventure looking to get away from everybody's childish behavior. That condition has not quite been satisfied, now has it? That and being a wanted criminal throughout the universe only makes it worse. Makes me even wonder why I even bothered coming on this trip.  
  
Falco: I don't know why I even bothered coming, either. I haven't seen that much action on this journey aside from the Galaxy Police and the Jurai Militia. It feels like such a waste.  
  
Link: Now I wouldn't call it a "waste".  
  
Samus: Sure you wouldn't. You were involved in every single thing that happened on this journey.  
  
Link: You're serious, aren't you?  
  
Falcon: Now people, settle down!  
  
The Smashers turned to Falcon.  
  
Falcon: Maybe it was Link's intent on fighting when he decided to come on this journey. But what was out intent? Adventure. Fox, Falco, and Samus. You guys wanted to re-live your sense of adventure. To explore the universe, right?  
  
Samus: I said I'd navigate.   
  
Falcon: Navigation's part of your exploration, too. And good job at it. And Mewtwo, your intent on leaving was to get away from Ganondorf, right?  
  
Mewtwo: The sick bastard would've drove me nuts if I had stayed!  
  
Falcon: Link's right. This trip isn't a waste. We've done what we wanted to get done.  
  
Mewtwo: Yeah, but did we WANT to become criminals?  
  
Pikachu: So what if there are a couple bumps in the road. We're the Smashers! There hasn't been a single thing that defeated us in this universe. We've taken on the most powerful army in the galaxy and lived to tell our glorious tale. We've fought against the single-most ferocious and vile demon to exist, and we survived that too! And I think that people will "wow" our journey when we show them our footage.  
  
Fox: Get the fuck out. You mean you got everything on tape?  
  
Pikachu: All the cool stuff, anyways.   
  
Samus: Well, we'll see if your footage gets "wowed". There's Earth now.  
  
The Smashers looked out the window to see the big blue ball known as Earth.  
  
Link: Home...  
  
The Great Fox was soon to return to the very planet this journey started from. A successful trip is about to come to a close, and the Smashers are about to come back home... 


	25. Everything Has Changed

The Great Fox entered Earth's atmosphere. It's heat sink turned a bright red as it fell towards Earth's surface. The Smashers aboard the Great Fox gazed at the blue skies they had last seen when they left the planet. In mere moments, the Great Fox landed on Earth's crust; right next to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Smashers got out of the spaceship.  
  
Fox: Man, it feels so good to be back home.  
  
Falcon: Yeah. How I missed Earth...  
  
Falcon ducked down and started kissing the ground.  
  
Samus: You didn't by any chance bring weed on this trip, did you?  
  
Yoshi: Hey, guys!  
  
The travelers saw Yoshi and Luigi approach them. Link high fived Yoshi  
  
Link: Yosh, what's goin on?  
  
Yoshi: Nothing much. Me and Luigi were just sparring. I'm trying to show him how to kick ass in a fight without hitting other people with his ass.  
  
Luigi: Just-a face it. I can kick-a your ass with-a MY ass.  
  
Falco: Now I may have been in space for quite awhile, but I can still tell what's fruity and what's not. That, Luigi, was most fruity.  
  
Yoshi: Almost everybody's inside the castle. Why don't you guys come in, too?  
  
Pikachu: Sure. I'm game.  
  
The Smashers went inside the castle. They saw other Smashers lounging.  
  
Link: Well I must say you guys are quite relaxed.  
  
The other Smashers turned their attention to the space travelers. They gathered around Link and the others.  
  
Donkey Kong: I don't believe it. You guys are actually here.  
  
Falcon: What, did you think we weren't coming back?  
  
Peach: Why don't you guys stay for a little while and tell us all about your exciting journey.  
  
The Smashers went back to the lounging area, except for Link. Link grabbed Marth by the arm.  
  
Link: Don't go anywhere, yet. I need to have a few words with you.  
  
Marth: Well, as long as it's a few words. I wanna catch the story about what you guys did in space.  
  
Link: Don't worry, man. Pikachu told me we got all the cool stuff on tape. Which reminds me. You missing any of your footage.  
  
Marth: I'm missing some things. It's funny how some of my good footage is the footage I can never find anywhere.  
  
Link: I found some of your footage.  
  
Marth: You did? Link, you're AWESOME!  
  
Link: I think I can change your mind about me...  
  
Link took Marth's camcorder and proceeded to rewind it to a certain point.  
  
Link: Marth, tell me what the hell you were thinking when you decided to tape THIS!  
  
Link started playing the tape.  
  
*Zelda* Oh yeah! Ah! Yeah, Link! Give it to me! AAAHH! Yes, use the mayonnaise! Now lick me until your tongue turns gray! AAAAH yeah!  
  
The Smashers in the lounge turned around. Some of the male Smashers broke into laughter.  
  
Marth: *whistles* You make me proud, Link. Good job!  
  
The male Smashers began to laugh harder.  
  
Link: YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TAPING MY SEX LIFE!  
  
Mewtwo: I knew THIS was coming...  
  
Roy: Way to go, Marth!  
  
Bowser: Marth! Marth! Marth! Marth!  
  
Marth: Well, if you have such a problem demonstrating your love for Zelda, I'll just take back my tape! I'll give it to someone who won't blow his top over it.   
  
Mewtwo: That's something Ganondorf would probably want.  
  
Popo: Ganondorf's not here anymore.  
  
Yoshi: I guess you haven't heard the story. The second he got word that you guys left for space, Ganondorf just left. He didn't tell us where he went or nothing!  
  
Mewtwo: I pity anybody that runs into him.  
  
Pichu: (to Mewtwo) It's YOUR fault he left in the first place. Ganondorf may be the most disgusting person alive, but he's still sensitive. And he's still your friend.  
  
Peach: You owe it to your friend to make amendments, Mewtwo.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, Jesus tap-dancing Christ. Fine, I'll go. It'll suck like hell, but I'll bring him back.  
  
Mewtwo teleported out of the castle.  
  
Samus: I also noticed that Mario and Kirby aren't here, either.  
  
Mr. Game and Watch: Kirby's coke habits needed to be taken care of, so we sent him to rehab. As for Mario, he's training at home.   
  
Fox: Haven't seen you for a while, Game and Watch. How were things in Flat World?  
  
Game and Watch: Hectic. Flat World was being attacked by a huge serpent. But I took care of him.  
  
Suddenly, the Smashers heard a hard punch. Marth dropped to the ground.  
  
Link: I've had it with your shit, Marth! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Marth rubbed his cheek and got up to his feet.  
  
Marth: I see you're too proud to let bygones be bygones! I accept your challenge!  
  
???: Wait!  
  
The Smashers turned around to see Zelda.  
  
Link: So good of you to come, Zelda. Remember that night we had the party and we *ahem* had fun? Guess which jackass got that all on tape!  
  
Zelda: *gasp* Marth, is this true.  
  
Marth: ... Yes...  
  
Zelda: ... Well, there's nothing that can be done about it now. And Marth might know a little bit about my surprise because of taping that. Link?  
  
Link: Yes, dear?  
  
Zelda: This is hard for me to explain, but... I'm pregnant.  
  
The jaws of the Smashers dropped. Everything went silent. After a couple seconds, Link fainted.  
  
Roy: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Young Link: Does this mean that I'm gonna be a daddy, too?  
  
Bowser: No. You're still gonna be a little runt.  
  
Pikachu: Sweet anola gay... Congratulations, Link. Your life is all downhill from here...  
  
Many things have happened while the space travelers were away on their journey. How will everything turn out? Stay tuned... 


	26. All in the Name of Friendship

(A/N: This could be, by far, the most disgusting chapter in the story. Read with extreme caution!)  
  
He set out to find his friend. He might have one disgusting friend, but Mewtwo tracked him down. Ganondorf's power signals enabled Mewtwo to pinpoint his location. He continued his path and eventually found Ganondorf in the middle of a forest training. As Mewtwo lowered himself to the ground, Ganondorf looked at Mewtwo.  
  
Ganondorf: (happy light tone) Mewtwo!  
  
Mewtwo: (to himself) Oh, shit. Here we go again. (to Ganondorf) Alright, just make it quick.  
  
Ganondorf: (happy light tone) You got it, buddy!  
  
Ganondorf ran towards Mewtwo with open arms, and Mewtwo dropped his crossed arms. As Ganondorf got closer to Mewtwo, his smile faded and he clenched his fists. When he was close enough, Ganondorf hit Mewtwo with a powerful Warlock Punch. Mewtwo flew through a tree. Mewtwo got up groggy, and with blood flowing down from his forehead.  
  
Mewtwo: Oh, so I take it you're NOT so happy to see me.  
  
Ganondorf charged towards Mewtwo in a fiery passion. The two dark fighters exchanged fast punches, and eventually locked up in a grapple. As Ganondorf shoved him back, Mewtwo teleported and reappeared behind Ganondorf and attempted to strike Ganondorf with his tail. But Ganondorf caught Mewtwo's tail and swung him into another tree and launched him into the sky. Ganondorf charged after him. Mewtwo gazed at Ganondorf's cold eyes. He had a feeling that this was not the same Ganondorf he left to go into space.  
  
Mewtwo: What is the meaning of all this?! We don't need to be fighting each other right now.  
  
Ganondorf: There's PLENTY of meaning in this fight!  
  
Mewtwo: Why don't you clue me in on the meaning of this fight.  
  
Ganondorf: WHY DON'T YOU DRINK A NICE TALL GLASS OF SHUT THE FUCK UP!  
  
Ganondorf charged towards Mewtwo once again. Mewtwo tried to use his Disable, but Ganondorf flew around it and appeared beneath Mewtwo. Ganondorf followed through with a Dark Dive. Ganondorf pumped a large amount of dark energy into a screaming Mewtwo, then used the Wizard's Foot to launch Mewtwo back into the ground. As Ganondorf chased his opponent and got ever so close to him, Mewtwo fired a Shadow Ball that threw the raging warrior back. Mewtwo started breathing heavily, as did Ganondorf.  
  
Mewtwo: (thinking) What the hell is up with you, Ganondorf? It was only three weeks ago when you practically clung to me like clothes with a shitload of static. So why fight with me? I just don't get it!  
  
Ganondorf: You don't get it, huh?  
  
Mewtwo: You read my mind. You must've learned that in your training.  
  
Ganondorf: I did. Ever since you left, I've taken myself more seriously and further enhanced my powers. Telepathy is just one of my new abilities.  
  
Mewtwo: So now you want to talk to me. Tell me what this is all about, NOW! If I get no response, I'm going back home.  
  
Ganondorf: It was because of you that I left home. I never expected you to actually leave after you said, and I quote, "If I have to spend another moment with this sick bastard Ganondorf, I'm gonna rip his fucking head off!" I didn't think you were serious.  
  
Mewtwo: You were driving me nuts! I had to get away for awhile.  
  
Ganondorf: I had to get away for awhile, too. But nobody drove me nuts. You just crushed my spirit. And you know the kind of person I am. When someone hurts me, I have no choice but to HURT THEM BACK!  
  
Both warriors powered up to their fullest extent and charged towards each other. They attacked each other with punches too fast to dodge or block. After punching each other for about a minute, they super kicked each other back.  
  
Mewtwo: He's really gotten strong in the past couple weeks. There must be some way I can... wait, the kind of person Ganondorf is. Yeah, I know the kind of person he is, or at least was. Well, if I can bring him back to his old self, maybe I can restrict him. And I think I know how to do it.  
  
Mewtwo punched a nearby tree, and it fell over. Mewtwo picked it up.  
  
Mewtwo: Why don't you make this easy, Ganondorf. If you make it any HARDER, I'm gonna WHACK you with my WOOD.  
  
Ganondorf started chuckling.  
  
Mewtwo: (to himself) Yes, it's working...  
  
Ganondorf: HA! That's some nice wood you got there. But it's nothing compared to my hard one!  
  
Ganondorf started powering up, and his penis began to grow, and it slithered out of his pants. Mewtwo charged towards Ganondorf and vice versa. They engaged in a melee battle with their "weapons". They ended up locking horns again.  
  
Mewtwo: Not bad. Go figure you'd use your wanker for something besides masturbation.  
  
Ganondorf: If you think THIS is impressive, pay close attention.  
  
Ganondorf's penis grew even more, poking Mewtwo in the eye. (A/N: God, this is fucked up!)  
  
Mewtwo: AAH, my eye! You sick bastard!  
  
Mewtwo jumped back and clutched his eye. Ganondorf was on the attack again. But as he got close, Mewtwo smirked. With his psychic powers, Mewtwo took control of the tree he dropped and smashed it over Ganondorf's penis.  
  
Ganondorf: AHH! SPLINTERS!  
  
Mewtwo: Looks like you're not gonna be using your "tool" for awhile. Why don't you put it away and maybe we can stop this insanity and come to terms.  
  
Ganondorf: ... Fine. Damn splinters...  
  
Ganondorf retracted his penis and put it back in his pants. (A/N: Thank god...)  
  
Mewtwo: Now then. Look, I'm sorry for having to leave, but like I said before, I had to get away from the disgustingness. But you didn't need to carry on like you did. Even you knew that I was eventually coming back. It's not like I was gonna leave for good. But even still, that doesn't mean that we have to fight about this. Come on, man. The two of us and Bowser are the terrible trio! Nothing should split us apart, especially not a three-week space expedition that totally sucked ass!  
  
Ganondorf: You mean it?  
  
Mewtwo: Damn right, my man. And I probably won't be leaving ever again. Well, as long as you can control yourself a little bit and not be so disgusting all the time.  
  
Ganondorf: Well, I can live with being disgusting some of the time. As long as my friends stick around.  
  
Mewtwo and Ganondorf high fived and flew back to Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Mewtwo: By the way, that super-boner technique. What the hell was that?  
  
Ganondorf: It's called Wild Growth. I saw a dude named shrtys-sk8er use it. I practiced a little bit and I eventually learned the ability for myself. But I didn't learn the technique he used after it.  
  
Mewtwo: I can tell it was something nasty.  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah. He could shoot out gallons of jizz. Turned an area of this forest into a lake of man juice. Wanna see it?  
  
Mewtwo: Hell no! Let's just go back home and completely forget about this whole ordeal.  
  
The two friends flew back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Their differences were set aside, and they could now tolerate each other. Stay tuned...  
  
(A/N: And I did NOT teach Ganondorf how to use Wild Growth! My wang get's SO much bigger than that! It can get to be about 30 feet long, but you didn't wanna know that, did you :P) 


	27. Looks Can Be Decieving

He threw quick punches, and then went for a round house kick. He wasn't fighting anybody. It was all part of his training. He had once been known throughout the world for his heroic accomplishments. But that's changed for now. They say he's been left behind as his fellow members of Melee continued to get stronger and stronger, but he was determined to regain his former glory. Mario generated a powerful fireball and shot it at a neighboring tree, disintegrating it on contact.  
  
Mario: My-a training is-a paying off. But it's-a still not-a good enough-a! I-a need more-a power!  
  
As Mario continued his training, a little girl approached with her purple bike, which had a broken handlebar. Mario noticed the girl coming towards him and walked towards her. She wore a black t-shirt with a twisted smiley face, blue jeans, and she also had blonde hair with her hair divided into two pigtails on each side.   
  
???: Excuse me, sir, but can you help me please?  
  
Mario: Sure. What-a seems to be-a the problem?  
  
???: I was riding my bike and my handlebar broke off. I asked help from the townspeople and they couldn't help me. Do you think you can help me out?  
  
Mario: Hmmm. I usually don't-a do bike repairs, but-a I'll see what-a I can do.  
  
???: Thank you.  
  
Mario went inside his house, while the little girl waited outside. Mario came back with a toolbox. He checked out the bike and the broken handlebar.  
  
Mario: I-a think I know-a what the problem is-a. There's an important bolt-a missing.   
  
Mario looked through his toolbox and looked through the bolts he had. He picked one that matched the type needed to hold a bike's handlebar. He connected the bike with it's handlebar and fit the bolt into the slot. He hammered the bolt in and tested to see if the handlebar wobbled. When he noticed the handlebar did not wobble, he sealed the bolt with solder and gave the bike back to the girl.  
  
Mario: That should-a hold up for-a quite a while.  
  
???: Thank you so much! Not many fighters would stop training and help someone out.  
  
Mario: You-a know I fight?  
  
???: Yeah, you're Mario Mario. You're famous! You're also strong and very nice.  
  
Mario: I-a don't know what to say-a. Thank you.  
  
???: You know what else?  
  
Mario: What?  
  
???: (dark male tone) You're just the kind of guy I'm looking for!  
  
The little girl began to power up. Mario flew back against his house. The plumber looked on as he saw the girl power up to incredible heights.  
  
Mario: All-a right. Who are-a you?  
  
???: Well, since I intend to take over your body, you might as well get to know me right now. I am Demo. I search for those of pure-heartedness and conquer their very soul. This girl is weak, and I can't reach very high powers with her. But if I inhabited the body of one of Earth's legends, I would have the strength to bring this universe to it's knees!  
  
Mario: You're-a sick! I'm-a not gonna let-a you take over my-a body!  
  
Demo: You won't have a choice in the matter!  
  
Mario and Demo charged towards each other. When they got close to each other, they attacked each other with some quick punches. Mario jumped back and shot a fireball at Demo, but the puppet girl raised her arm and created electricity. The electricity reflected the fireball and forced it into the sky. Demo summoned more electrical power and caused the ground around Mario to shatter and rise. With the land under command, Demo ordered it to enrapture the plumber. In a matter of moments, Mario was trapped in a thick blanket of earth. Demo approached the enraptured Mario, but with a powerful burst of energy, Mario exploded out of the earth that covered him.  
  
Demo: Not bad. I'm gonna enjoy controlling your body.  
  
Mario: How about you-a just shut up and come-a get me!  
  
Demo charged towards Mario and assaulted with another electrical attack. As small thunderbolts approached him, Mario powered up and burst into flames. The electrical attack fizzled out when it came into contact with Mario's fire embodiment.  
  
Demo: Clever. You used an air lens...  
  
Mario jumped into the air and cupped his hands. The fire that embodied Mario formed into a ball around his hands. He fired a flaming blast down at Demo. The blast exploded on contact and Demo was caught in the middle. Mario descended to the ground and struck a fighting pose. The dust began to settle, and Demo was revealed with an electrical shield surrounding her.  
  
Mario: You-a remind me of-a one of my friends. His-a name is Pikachu. You-a fight just-a like him.  
  
Demo: I'm not here to talk about your friends. I have a body to take over.  
  
Mario: Why must-a you have someone elses body? Don't-a you have your own-a?  
  
Demo: *sigh* I did. Once. It was a long time ago. I was renowned for my incredible hacking abilities. High-security systems were child's play to my skills. Top secret military files were practically at my fingertips.  
  
Mario: So-a what does this-a have to do with you-a wanting my-a body?  
  
Demo: One of my superiors heard a story. Files for a secret, ancient device of mass-destruction was supposedly found. I was ordered to hack it and retrieve all data. However, the system protecting it was very powerful, and it prevented me from accessing it. Eventually, the system ripped my soul from my own body. The next action the system took; my body wasted away into nothingness in mere seconds. However, I was transformed into a spirit, and it takes a massive amount of energy to rip a man's soul from his body. I was given incredible powers, but if only I could find a body to utilize it. So now I search. I look for a person powerful enough that if I was to combine with that person, I could get my revenge on that system with brute force. Now you understand why I must have your body. Make it easy for the both of us and give in to me!  
  
Mario: I-a get it. You-a can't live with the fact that-a you were-a taught a lesson. Now you-a want vengeance. You'll get-a no help from me!  
  
Demo charged towards Mario, but halfway there, his puppet fell to her knees. Demo and the girl screamed out loud, as electricity surged around them.  
  
Demo: Stop trying to resist me!  
  
Mario: What-a the fuck?  
  
Girl: Help... me...  
  
Demo: SHUT UP!  
  
Demo powered up so suddenly, the girl let out a high shriek.  
  
Mario: You monster! She's-a just a little girl! Leave-a her alone!  
  
Demo: TRY AND TAKE HER FROM ME!  
  
Mario powered up. A red flame began to flow from the plumber, as the ground around them began to shatter and rise once again.  
  
Mario: I-a won't just try. I-a WILL take her from you...  
  
Mario has vowed to free the enslaved girl from Demo's influence. Demo's willing to hang onto his puppet for as long as it takes. Can Mario find a way to break the hold Demo has on the little girl? Or will Demo carry out his intentions and conquer Mario's mind manifest? Stay tuned... 


	28. Bodily Takeover

They clashed once again. Demo attacked with quick punches, but with Mario's enhanced abilities from his previous power-up, the punches were easily dodged. Demo went for a power punch, but Mario jumped back and hit Demo in the face with a hard side kick. The impact of the kick caused Demo to crash through several trees behind him. The puppet girl's body was near-broken, but found the strength to get back up.  
  
Demo: Curse this weak, girlish body. Perhaps I shouldn't have shocked my host into submission earlier. No matter. It's time to take on a whole new body. One that I can reap the benefits from!.  
  
Demo's host stood completely still, and Mario could only gaze at her. Suddenly, Mario was paralyzed, and the girl's body began to glow a bright gold. In a flash of bright light, Demo shot out of the girl's body and traveled into Mario's body. The girl dropped to the ground as Demo entered Mario's body.  
  
Mario: What have-a you done?!  
  
Demo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! In a matter of moments, you will be my mere pawn. And I'm already in your body, so there's nothing you can do about it!  
  
Mario: Is that a fact?  
  
As Demo stormed about Mario's body, he was attacked by a mass of soul energy. Demo was forced to take a human-like shape, and was thrown back. The soul energy that attacked Demo formed to match Mario's outer appearance.  
  
Demo: How the fuck?! What are you doing?  
  
Mario: Well, a man doesn't-a storm into another man's-a house and do what he-a wants. This is-a MY body, and it's a house to-a MY soul. And let's-a just say that it doesn't want-a you around anymore!  
  
(A/N: Lost? The fight's in Mario's very mind manifest right now. From this point on, when Mario is referred, until further notice, Mario will represent his soul energy.)  
  
Mario charged towards Demo and started punching him quickly. Mario proceeded with a quick round house kick that knocked Demo back a bit. Mario attacked Demo with a flying karate kick, but Demo moved to the side. Mario tried a leg sweep, but Demo once again moved around the attack, but responded with a downwards kick for a counterattack. Mario quickly grabbed Demo's foot and threw it up, causing Demo to do a back flip. When Demo finished one full rotation, Mario elbowed Demo in the stomach.  
  
Mario: Do you-a still want my body? My body is-a too much for you to-a handle!  
  
Demo: Grrr... I WANT YOUR BODY, MARIO MARIO!  
  
Demo charged towards Mario like a wild animal. As he tried to hit Mario with the strongest punch he could muster up, Mario ducked under it and powered up. With one titanic fiery blast, Mario shot Demo out of his body.  
  
(A/N: Now Mario will be referred to as he used to be.)  
  
Demo: Great, now I'm back out of his body. Shit, I have no choice but to get back in that weak little girl's body!  
  
Mario: You're not-a going anywhere except-a straight to hell!  
  
Demo made a mad dash to the little girl's body, but Mario beat him to the punch. Mario gathered energy and cupped his hands. Demo stopped himself and began to retreat like a scalded dog. Before Demo could make some good distance, Mario fired a ferocious fire blast. The fire blast quickly made it's way to Demo and began to disintegrate the twisted energy spirit. Before long, Demo ceased to exist. Mario sighed and powered down.  
  
Mario: I guess my-a training is paying off after all.   
  
Mario walked over to the unconscious girl that was used as Demo's puppet.  
  
Mario: Look what I've-a done. To save-a her, I had-a to fight her. Well, at least I can-a get her a doctor. At least I-a don't have to-a go far for that.  
  
Mario picked up the unconscious girl and took her inside his house. Mario slipped on his white lab coat and examined the little girl.  
  
Mario: Well, I-a should probably start out by-a checking if anything is broken. And she was-a subject to electrical and fire attacks, so I should-a check for burns and-a voltage levels.  
  
Mario rolled an X-ray machine over in front of the girl. Mario checked out the X-ray of the girl.   
  
Mario: Good. Her-a skeletal system seems to-a be in place...  
  
Mario moved the X-ray machine out of the way and approached the girl with a voltmeter. The reading Mario got was incredibly high, but was declining at a rapid pace. Mario took note of this, and checked the girl for burns.  
  
Mario: Nothing-a too extreme. Better just-a give her a little rest.  
  
Mario took off his white lab coat and let the girl get her rest. In about 2 hours, the girl woke up.  
  
Girl: Ugh... wha... where am I?  
  
Mario: I-a see you're awake.  
  
Girl: Wait, I recognize you! You're Mario!  
  
Mario: It's-a me, Mario.   
  
Girl: YAY! That thing is out of me!  
  
Mario: You-a know about Demo?  
  
Girl: Uh huh. You know, since I had to share a body with that creep!  
  
Mario: Just-a how long was Demo controlling you?  
  
Girl: Not that long. I'd say about two days.  
  
Mario: Good, then-a you're not far from home.  
  
Girl: Yeah, I don't think I should stay much longer. My parents are probably worried sick about me.  
  
Mario: Well then, have a nice trip.  
  
Girl: I will, and thank you!  
  
The girl walked out of Mario's house and got on her bike. As she rode off, Mario walked over to his phone. He picked it up and dialed a number.  
  
*Peach* Mushroom Kingdom. This is Peach.  
  
Mario: I just-a had the most fucked up day-a ever.  
  
*Peach* Oh, we're all having a screwed up day. Link and company are back from their journey, and...  
  
Mario: They're back?  
  
*Peach* Yeah.  
  
Mario: Do you-a mind if I drop by?  
  
*Peach* Come on over. The gang's all here.  
  
Mario: I'll be-a there in a jiffy.   
  
*Peach* Alright.  
  
Mario hung up his phone, walked out of his house, and went in his yard. There was a warp pipe there. Mario jumped down that and was on his way to the Mushroom Kingdom. Stay tuned... 


	29. A Man's Gotta Do What a Man's Gotta Do

Mario battled hard against Demo, an energy spirit that could take over any person's body. As he was about to unwind, he got word that his friends have returned from space. Mario crawled out of one of the green pipes that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom. Having arrived at the Smasher lounge, he walked inside, only to find that few Smashers were actually in the lodge...  
  
Mario: Peach said-a everybody was-a here.  
  
Roy: Oh, everybody's here. Even Ganondorf.  
  
Mario: When did-a Ganondorf come-a back?  
  
Donkey Kong: Mewtwo brought him back hours after everybody came back.  
  
Roy: After Zelda broke the news to Link, everybody sort of went to different rooms.  
  
???: Wait, what news?  
  
The three Smashers turned around to see Kirby with his suitcase.  
  
Smashers: Kirby!  
  
Kirby: At least you still remember my name.  
  
Mario: So-a how were things in-a the crackhouse?  
  
Kirby: It's a rehab center, dumbass  
  
Roy: (Mr. Mackey tone) Drugs are bad. You shouldn't do drugs. Uh... if you do them, you're bad, because drugs are bad, m'kay. It's a bad thing to do drugs, so don't be bad. ... By doing drugs, m'kay, that'd be bad. And drugs are bad, m'kay.  
  
Kirby: What the hell's up with you, Roy? I may have been gone for three weeks, but I still remember you guys. And you're usually not like that.  
  
Donkey Kong: Never mind Roy. He's just messed up because he found out that Link and Zelda got their freak on, and Zelda's pregnant and Roy'll never get the chance to shag her now.  
  
Mario and Kirby: Zelda's pregnant?!  
  
Roy: Yeah. But oh well. At least there's still Samus...  
  
Donkey Kong: Shoot for Nana.  
  
Roy: Shut up, butt dumpling!  
  
Kirby: So Link and Zelda are having a kid?  
  
Donkey Kong: Yeah. Link's taking it quite hard. He needs friends right now. And I don't recommend Ganondorf right now...  
  
Mario: Not-a Ganondorf. Come on, let's-a get up there.  
  
The four Smashers went upstairs. They walked over to the guest room that Link was in. They found the rest of the male Smashers in his room as well.  
  
Link: (crying) Why me!  
  
Ganondorf: I've never seen a man take this so hard. Beer?  
  
Link: *sniffle* Please.  
  
Mewtwo handed Link a can of Coors Light. Link popped the can open and started chugging it.  
  
Marth: (to Falcon) Damn, he's taking this hard.  
  
Falcon: (to Marth) Would you be if you just found out that you were gonna be a father?  
  
Link: I just don't see how this could all happen.  
  
Pikachu: Well you see, when a man takes his penis and puts it in a woman's vagina...  
  
Bowser: Do not, I repeat "Do not", continue that thought!  
  
Link: *sniffle* I used a condom...  
  
Falco: When you go at it like you did, odds are the condom would break.  
  
Link screamed even louder and dropped to his knees.  
  
Fox: (sarcastically) Gee, Falco. You sure know the right thing to say in a situation like this.  
  
Mewtwo: Look, Link. There's no sense in crying about it any longer. It's done, and nothing can be done to make it undone.  
  
Link: This is all easy for you to say, Mewtwo. You were created sexless!  
  
Kirby: Don't lash out on us. We're trying to help you, but you're being childish.  
  
Falcon: Like Mewtwo said, what's done can't be undone. All that's left for you to do is live with it. You're not fighting this battle alone. Zelda's fighting it along side of you. I don't see why this is such a bad thing. You two kids are bringing a child into this world. That should be a blessing.  
  
Link stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
Link: You know what. You're right. All of you. Maybe it's time I grew up and take this like a real man should. Thanks.  
  
Link walked out of the room. He walked down the hall and entered the room that Zelda and the female Smashers were in. The male Smashers were not far behind, but decided not to get in the way. The two Hylians looked at each other.  
  
Zelda: Are you ready to talk about this?  
  
Link: Yes.  
  
Link approached Zelda. He was nervous, but he knew that he needed his heart to take control.  
  
Link: Zelda, the both of us must realize that what's done can't be undone. But I want you to know that we're in this together. Through thick and through thin.  
  
Zelda: You do know that this changes everything, right? We must be more mature than ever before now.  
  
Link: I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that I need to be a man about this. We're bringing a child into this world, and this child needs 100% of our love.  
  
Zelda: And 100% of our love it will get. From a real man and his love...  
  
The two Hylians hugged each other. Their faces got close to each other and eventually kissed. A long, drawn out kiss that caused the Smashers to cheer.  
  
Samus: Aww... this is so adorable.  
  
Falcon and Marth: Yeah! You da man, Link!  
  
Peach: I knew this would all work out.  
  
The Smashers dispersed. Marth grinned as he turned his camcorder towards him.  
  
Marth: (to camcorder) This is so cute. And none of this would've happened if Zelda just would've used the pill.  
  
Fox: Dammit, Marth. Put that camcorder away.   
  
Ganondorf: Wait, not yet. How about letting me have that tape for the night.   
  
Marth: Sure. It's not as good as Back Door Sluts 9, but it gets the job done.  
  
Ganondorf: *snicker*  
  
Mewtwo: *sigh* Back to your old self, I see...  
  
Link and Zelda continued to hold each other. They would face a challenge like none other. But they vowed to face it together. No matter how tough the going could get, they would be ready to meet this challenge.  
  
The End 


	30. Another Pointless Author's Note

(Light flicks on. Shrtys-Sk8er sits in the chair)  
  
Well, it's been awhile since I sat in this old bird of a ... sitting ... device. I told you guys I would make a sequel from the very start. Sure, it might've took me a little while longer to finish it (The first one I finished in a month. This one I finished in 2 1/2 months.) But I got a hell of a lot more reviews on it. I passed the 100 review barrier, and that makes me feel good.  
  
Now, let's get down to business. Since I didn't own any characters in this story's prequel, put 2 and 2 together and get off my sack (How's THAT for a disclaimer). And I'd like to thank all the reviewers who submitted a character. It was fun to work with new material.  
  
Mazada: YOU! You had me killed!  
  
... Before you say another word, take a couple steps back because I don't really like the idea of having your crotch near my face.  
  
(Mazada steps back)  
  
Mazada: You had no right to have me killed. I am a demon overlord, and you're just a weak little mortal.  
  
... Tell me I did NOT just hear that  
  
(Shrtys-sk8er gets up and faces Mazada. Mazada is hit with a quick bitch slap)  
  
There, you're my bitch now. Now scoot your dead little ass out of here before I get serious.  
  
Mazada: Nobody messes around with Mazada!  
  
(Mazada charges towards Shrtys-Sk8er. Shrtys-Sk8er jumps back and generates a ki blade. He jumps into the air and as he comes down, he slashes the ground with his energy sword, causing a wave of energy to hit Mazada. On contact, Mazada's body disintegrates.)  
  
You can be as strong as you want in Link McCloud's fics, but when you're in MY fic, I determine your strength. You came up short against Ben Kanabei, and you certainly came up short against me. (Turns to audience) I apologize for making you bear witness to that. But I had to deal with some loose ends. And hell, I might as well have that message sent to Super Hurricane while I'm at it. ... I don't think he got it, so I'm gonna move on. Best not waste any more time with that trash...  
  
My second serious fic has come to an end. And there are some new faces in it. On TV, they're gonna need some voices, wouldn't you say?  
  
Anyone from the prequel can keep their current voice.  
Kasume - Kiyone's voice from Tenchi Muyo  
Tier - Kioji (sp?) Kashu from G Gundam  
Juraian Knights Azaka and Kamidake - Same voices from Tenchi Muyo  
Mazada - Super Buu from DBZ  
Ben Kanabei - Trunks from DBZ  
Morte - Master Asia from G Gundam  
Alex - Teen Gohan from DBZ  
Demo - Michealo Chariot from G Gundam  
  
Ah hell. Why not give this fic a soundtrack, too. This soundtrack is composed off of cool songs I've listened to on digital music channels, The Scorpion King Soundtrack, and stuff I've heard from the 12 Stones CD. As you'll notice when listening to these songs, there is no rap in this soundtrack. Different from the last one, which nearly half of the CD consisted of rap.  
  
1. Drowning Pool - Break You  
2. Trapt - Headstrong  
3. Flaw - Only the Strong  
4. Gavin Rossdale - Adrenaline  
5. 12 Stones - Broken  
6. Rob Zombie feat. Ozzy Osbourne - Iron Head  
7. Saliva - Superstar  
8. 12 Stones - My Life  
9. Sevendust - Corrected  
10. Saliva - Always  
11. SR71 - Tomorrow  
12. Spineshank - New Disease  
13. 12 Stones - Fade Away  
14. TRUSTCompany - Running From Me  
15. CKY - Flesh Into Gear  
  
And just like the last fic, there was that one song that rose up above the rest. The one song I found myself listening to the most. The award for song of the fic goes to Sevendust's "Corrected". I would've given the award to Spineshank, but I just got that song yesterday.  
  
That raps up another pointless author's note. This is Shrtys-sk8er. This has been another presentation of... wait, I forgot something. I've got a teaser for my sequel to this story, Universal Apocalypse. Here goes...  
The meeting took place. Select members of the Jurai Royal Family met with members of the Covenant Supreme Council. The selected members of this meeting took their seats. A purple haired man known as Emperor Azusa of Jurai sat at one of the high podiums of the room. The ruler of Coven, an orangish white Covenant named Shlah'Aq took the other podium.  
  
Shlah'Aq: This meeting is now in session.  
  
Azusa: *clears throat* Thank you. As both of our people can recall, our respective races were attacked by seven terrorists from Planet Earth. Each confrontation, this terrorist group known as "The Super Smash Brothers" have eluded our grip. Now our intelligence tells our people that these Smash Brothers have returned to Earth and have committed no acts of terrorism to that planet. Which makes our intelligence believe that Earth is harboring terrorists at their own free will.  
  
Shlah'Aq: Our people have made several attempts to contact Earth's higherarchy and request the hand-over of the Smash Brothers, but as of now, there is no response. As Azusa commented, Earth is possibly allowing these terrorists to attack our people. I will now open the board to comments and concerns.  
  
Covenant #1: Our religious leaders speak of a group of people that would bring the Apocalypse, but I never suspected it to occur in this age.  
  
Juraian #1: We must take whatever means necessary to bring these terrorists to justice.   
  
Covenant #2: I've heard that the Smash Brothers have visited Planet Frieza, and yet they have no terrorist acts to report.  
  
Covenant #3: The Earthlings are being friendly with Frieza. They've had a tight relationship thanks in large part to the Saiya-jin Prince, Vegeta.   
  
Juraian #2: Planets Earth and Frieza must have created an alliance. That is the same course of action we must take in order to defend ourselves against the terrorists.  
  
Juraian #3: But if Earth and Frieza are doing nothing to surrender the infidels to us, are they against our cause? Emperor Azusa, if we attempt to hunt down the Smash Brothers, what shall we do if Earth decides to fight against us?  
  
Azusa: Earth is not our primary concern, but if the Earthlings oppose us, we will have no choice but to bring them down.  
  
???: You're best off destroying any Earthlings that oppose you. It is your only chance to bring peace of mind to your people. Both of Jurai and Coven.  
  
The members of the meeting turned their attention to a man with brown hair and brown eyes. The man wore dark blue pants with a black vest, black boots and gauntlets on both of his wrists.  
  
Shlah'Aq: This is a private session, so you must exit right...  
  
Azusa: Sir Shlah'Aq, this man may be vital to this meeting. He has already stressed an important point, so maybe it's in our best interest to pay attention to whatever advice he brings us.  
  
Shlah'Aq: Very well. You have permission to speak, mister...  
  
???: The name is Geo. Juraians and Covenant, your people have both been subject to infidels, and the damage taken was costly. Earth has refused to surrender the Smash Brothers, so it's obvious that they've clearly sided against you. If you want to stop these wanton terrorists, you have no choice but to fight Earth and it's allies. If there was an alternative, I'd suggest it and encourage you to take it, but there is not. So what I suggest is to have a democratic vote. It will determine whether or not to wage war on Planet Earth. To not stand up and fight is like encouraging the terrorists to strike again. So you must attack now while you are given precious moments.  
  
The members of the Jurai/Coven council murmured amongst themselves.  
  
Azusa: Very well, Sir Geo. We will take your advice to vote. All in favor of waging war on Earth's principality.  
  
Azusa and Shlah'Aq awaited the members of their joint council to make a decision.   
  
Council: AYE!  
  
Azusa: All opposed.  
  
Silence.  
  
Azusa: The council has spoken unanimously. As of this moment, the alliance of Jurai and Coven declare war on Planet Earth.  
  
Shlah'Aq: Meeting adjourned!  
  
The council slowly emptied out of the meeting room. Geo did the same, but with a devious smirk across his face.  
  
Geo: (thinking) I have made powerful allies this day. With Earth's militia out of the picture, I now have the golden opportunity to satisfy my goals. The Tri-force...  
How's THAT for a teaser! Makes you wanna read it, doesn't it? Kinda makes me wanna write it. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed Exodus, and I hope you enjoy Universal Apocalypse. Peace out.  
  
(light turns off) 


End file.
